Don't leave me
by forever-gillian
Summary: Jade and Beck are "almost" a perfect couple. But, what will happen and what will Jade do when she gets some news from Beck? Take a look and find it out ;)
1. Chapter 1

PART 1 Jade's POV

He just bought me a coffee. I would never admit it, but I really love him. He's so careful and he's always worried about me. About what can hurt me or make me feel upset. He's always there for me. To make me feel like the only one, like if I were special. Obviously, I am not. He says I am so many times, but I don't feel like it.

We enter his RV, as many times before. We both know that is _our_ home. We've been together for over three years, and I know as much as he does that we were born to be with each other. It's just that I don't like saying out loud.

I wouldn't let him know that I'm not as rude and aggressive as I seem, although he already knows.

I sit on his bed. Beck goes to the bathroom and I just stay there, thinking of the day. I sip my coffee while he exits the bathroom. He smiles at me. I can't even hide my giggle when he comes closer to me and caresses my cheek softly.

I look up and stare at his perfect smile. I suddenly feel the need to stand up. I leave my cup of coffee at his table and come back to where he is standing, waiting for me. We hug in complete silence. None of us say a word. It's not needed. The moment by itself tells how much we love.

I bury my face in his chest and smell his scent. He smells good. Like love. We both stay there, hugging the other one, until he breaks our hug and pulls me apart.

Beck takes a piece of my hair and pushes it behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful", he says calmly, as always.

"And you are so sappy", I answer him, which cause his laughter. I smile when I see the brightness in his eyes. I'm so in love with him. But I'd never admit it, I repeat again.

He leans over me and presses his lips on mine, causing me to shiver. His lips move between mine looking for my entrance. He knows how to make me feel good, really good. His hands go up and down my back, cuddling me. I interlace my fingers behind his neck while playing with his hair. His soft and perfect hair. That's it. Perfect. He is perfect. I knew it since I first kissed him. Since our lips crashed together for the first time. He's the one.

His tongue fights for dominance and I let him take control. People think I am the dominant one in our relationship, but when Beck and I are completely alone, he is the one that wears the pants. I like it.

He pushes me carefully over his bed, and I lay on my back, never breaking our kiss. He is on top of me when he finally separates from me.

"Jade, are you sure?" he asks a little concerned.

"It's not our first time, idiot, I'm not that innocent".

"Yes, but-…"

"No buts. Do not ruin this moment, Beck. It's you and me. That's all that matters now".

He gives me a sweet peck, and as much as I hate admitting it, I love when he's careful and sweet to me.

"You're the only I care about, Jade. I don't know what I would do without you…"

"Shhh". And he doesn't say anything else. He stays quiet and I let him do it.

His lips come back to mine and he resumes his actions.

I open my eyes when the sun enters through the window. Oh, I hate sunny mornings… especially if I haven't taken my coffee yet. I feel Beck's arms tightened around me. He's still asleep. I lean over him and press my lips on his. He shifts his position a little so that our legs are now intertwined.

I get up with all the care I can put on it, not to wake him up. I take my clothes and get dressed. After a few minutes fixing my hair in front of the mirror, I go out and stare at him. His breathing speeds up a bit and he wakes up almost immediately.

"Hey babe", he says yawning.

"I'm not in the mood", I answer him in a bad way, "there's no more coffee".

He gets out of the bed. Yes, he's naked, but I don't care at all. I've seen him like this a lot of times before. I've seen every inch of his body, and so has he. I sit down in the bed, over the messed sheets, while he takes a pair of pants and put them up.

Then, Beck goes to a cabinet and takes a bag of coffee out of it. He holds it up while looking at me with a mischievous look. A smile appears in my face, followed by a pouting that makes him laugh. Although he's not full naked now, I can still see his abs. His tanned and perfectly delineated abs.

I lean an elbow on the bed, while watching him make me a coffee. He always does that. He looks after me as if I was a baby. Well, he says so. He says I am his baby. And I hate it when he does it. Cause I know how to take care of myself. I know how to take charge of my life, even though sometimes, I let him to do it for me.

Beck comes to me with the cup of coffee that he just prepared. I take it between my hands. It's still warm. He takes place next to me, lying on his own bed. While I sip my nice coffee, he starts rubbing my back.

"Babe…" he starts saying, "I need to tell you something".

"What is it?" I ask, trying to hide my concerned tone.

"I'm leaving".

I almost chock in my coffee. I drop it on the floor and I turn to look at him. "You're what?!" I say almost screaming.

"My parents are gonna move in a week".

I stand up, holding my hands up, trying to clear my mind. I feel my eyes water, but I hold tears back. I don't want him to see me cry. Not him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? When I could do something!"

"I… just don't know. I was scared of telling you because I didn't want you to be upset or mad or anything".

"Well, now I am" I look in his eyes. I try to look for something that tells me that all this is just a nightmare, a joke or that he's not actually leaving. He can't leave me, no, he can't. I can't take it. What will I do without him? What will people think? Jade, since when do you care what people think? Omg, I need to go.

"You know what?" I say to him, coming back to reality, "I don't care. Do whatever you want. Leave me. Break up with me. You'll find another girl. I'm sure of that". I walk closer to the door and before exiting, I look back at him. He's staring at me, with a dead look, almost crying, as I am.

"But do something for me. Forget everything about us. Everything!".

And I leave his RV, not being able to hide my sadness, and consequently, my tears.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk and walk, trying to stop crying, but my stupid brain keeps telling me to do it. I run my hand over one of my cheeks, and I can see the mascara I put on today all over my fingers. It's not cold, it's not warm. But it's awful, because he's leaving. How does he dare? How can he…? Words don't get out of my mouth. I can't think clearly right now. I just want to come back and slap him, and then kiss him and beg him not to leave. What am I gonna do now? He was not just my boyfriend, but my friend too. He is the only one that understands me and accepts me as I really am.

I arrive home, finally. When I shut the door, I hear my mum saying me something, but I'm too hurt and sad to pay attention to whatever she's talking about. I go upstairs and I get locked in my bedroom. I just want to crawl into a hole and die.  
I cry under the sheets of my bed. I feel how my pillow gets wet because of my bitter tears. What is he doing right now? Probably watching TV or something, not caring about what just happened. I know it, I depend on him more than he does. It's not healthy, but I can't help it. He has got to know me better than anyone, even my parents.

I hear a knock in my door. I don't really want to get up, so I just ignore it.

"Jade, honey, are you ok?", my mum asks me with a sweet tone. I hate it!

"Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you!" I scream through the blanket.

"But Jade, I am your mum, you know you can talk to me about everything you want".

I roll the sheets and I sit up on my bed.

"That's it, I don't want to!" I say again, hoping that she leaves. And my prayers are listened, because a few minutes later I don't hear anything else. I come back to the darkness between my safe sheets. I feel safe here, where no one can hurt me. It's like if the sheets were made of iron. I can hear nothing, I can feel nothing, I can say nothing. I sob a little (I hate it too) and then I feel my eyelids become heavier and heavier, till I fall asleep.

I wake up in a jump. I look around, trying to figure out what time it is. I take my phone and look at it. 3:23am. Oh… It's too early. I try to go back to sleep, but it's impossible, so I decide to go downstairs. Everything is colored by dark shadows. I light the floor I step with my cell phone, being careful not to fall down.

I'm in the kitchen, looking through the window absorbedly when I hear the tone of a new message. I take my phone and I open the text message. It's from Beck. What a coincidence, I think sarcastically.

"Jade, please, can we talk for a moment?", I read. I sigh, giving in.

"Ok" and I press the button to send the message. In a few minutes, I receive a new one. It's almost 3:30am… If my mum finds out this, she's going to kill me.

"Come out of your house. I'm outside".

I take my keys, just in case, and I walk out of my porch. Beck's there, arms crossed over his chest and trying not to get frozen.

I walk closer to where he is standing. I can see the bags below his big and brown eyes. Has he been crying? No, Beck never cries. He's strong, not as me. I seem to be strong, even rude sometimes, but I am not. That's why I try people to believe it.

"Jade…" he says in a whisper, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be sad. You know how much I hate seeing you upset or lonely. I just… didn't want that".

"Beck, you should have told me. I could have done something to help you".

"No, babe, my parents have made a choice, and they're not gonna change their mind. You know it as much as I do", he says walking closer to me.

Now I'm speechless. Please, don't leave. Please, please. I'm begging, don't leave me here alone. I need you. I wish I was brave enough to tell him all what I'm thinking of right now. I wish he could read my mind and say me: hey, it's ok, I'm not leaving you behind. I would never do that. But that's not going to happen. Not when Beck has those parents that he has.

He cups my face between his hands and presses his lips on mine. I don't move my lips, and neither does he. We just stay here, with our lips touching, trying to never forget this.

"I love you, Jade", he finally says, leaning his forehead against mine. I feel tears running down my face again. Oh, God, is this going to stop sometime? He gives me little pecks, catching with his soft lips my transparent tears.

I suddenly roll my arms around his waist, and he does the same with my back.

"Don't leave, please…" I get to say weakly.

"I gotta do it, babe" he whispers over my head. I can hear and feel his heartbeat. It's so slow and calm.

We just cuddle in the middle of the street. It's almost 4:00am, I think, and we're here, freezing because of the weather but giving heat to each other. Omg, he just can't do this to me.

He breaks our hug apart and looks into my eyes.

"Where are you moving?" I ask him, when I remember not asking this before.

"New York". New York?! It's six hours flight from here. This is going to be the hardest thing I've ever done.

I bury my face between my hair and his chest. He runs his hand through my hair, trying to comfort me. But right now, the only thing that can comfort me is he staying here. But that's not going to happen. We both know it.

All of a sudden, I see a light on inside my house. As much as I don't want to do it, I think I should go.

"I should really get going, Beck" I say to him. We're still hugging. I don't want to leave this feeling.

I look at him and he smiles shyly.

"Then, is this a goodbye?" I ask, afraid of what he can respond.

"It's not a goodbye. It's a see you later". I smile. Even in the worst moments, he truly knows how to put a smile on my face.

He leans over me and kisses me again. But this is not an ordinary kiss. It's soft and sweet. Like no other before. I feel it. He feels it. It's our last kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I'm all sappy right now, but… but I can't help it. I mean, he's leaving. I can't stop reminding this to myself. I'm such an idiot. How could I ever think that he was going to stay here forever, for me? I feel like a fool. Yes, Jade West, _the _Jade West is a mess right now. I hate all this feelings inside me… sadness, pain, hurt, anger… tears, and that's not even a feeling. A lot of tears. They don't stop running down my face, dripping and falling over my chest, as I come back to my house.  
I hate letting him leave. I should kidnap him or something, but I have no strength left. Not anymore. I'm tired. I just want to sleep and sleep and never wake up again. I just want to leave this hideous world and stop breathing.

I go upstairs, not caring whoever is awake at home. I cover my head with the sheets and I try to fall asleep again. I feel headache coming, and not the good kind, actually. Nothing is "the good kind" when the person you truly love is going away from you.

"Jade, sweetie". I hear a whisper near my head. I wish for a second… no, I _really _wish it was Beck. But it's not. Obviously. It's my annoying and inopportune mother.

"What the hell do you want?" I say standing up quickly.

"Watch out your mouth, young lady…" she says in a warning tone. "You're going to be late for school".

"I don't care". I answer as I pick up my clothes for today. I turn to look at her. "Mum, do I really have to go to school today?"

"Of course you have to. It's your duty". And she exists my bedroom saying _breakfast is ready. _What a lovely mum I have!

I get dressed in a minute and look at my reflection in the mirror. I try not to think of Beck, but even trying not to think of him, I _am _thinking of him. This is hopeless. I stare at myself. What will I do? How will my life be now that he's almost left? Do not think of it, Jade, don't do it. Think of… scissors! That's it! Scissors are the best thing in the world.

I walk closer to my table and open a drawer. I take a pair of my favorite scissors and put them up to look at them. They're so bright and cold. And I like it. I run the edge of my forefinger over them and then I feel a shiver running my back up and down, from my feet to the top of my head. My hair bristles slowly.

Once I'm ready to go downstairs, I check my make up one last time and go out of my bedroom. I don't really want to go to school today. Beck will be there. There's still a few days left till he leaves. And it's going to be all awkward. It's like we're… broken up. Oh my God, I hate even thinking of it. Yes, we're not together anymore, and it hurts like hell. He is my everything. I already miss his kisses. And his hands over mine. And his "I love you".

I forcibly swallow my toast and I drink the coffee my mum just prepared for me. She looks at me in the weirdest way possible. It's kind of creepy.

"Jade, I saw you yesterday", she says as calm as she is. It annoys me. The simple fact of being here in this house just with her annoys me.

"And…?"

"What do you mean by and? Aren't you gonna tell what you were doing last night at 4am in the middle of the street?" She asks raising her voice. I roll my eyes and then look into my coffee. Brown. All brown. Like his eyes. Oh! I did it again!

I sigh and then I give in. She's not going to stop until I tell her everything. I know it. I've been living with her over sixteen years.

"Beck is leaving in a couple of days. And we were saying goodbye. That's all". She then walks to where I am and rub my arm softly. I refuse her symbol of love and take my bag and my car keys while I almost run out of the house. I don't need her sympathy. I do not. I will not accept it, no matter who it comes from. I'm Jade West, and I can assure you that Jade West does not need anything like that.

I park my car in the Hollywood Arts' parking lot. In the moment I get out of it, I see Beck's car next to mine. Really? Seriously? You have to be kidding. Even here there's something that makes me think of all that just happened. And it's not good.

I walk inside the building hoping not to find Beck here. There's no luck, as always. Robbie, Beck and Car are talking near my locker. I come closer to them in complete silence and then I take a pair of books out of my locker. I can feel their glances over my neck.

"Hey" I hear Beck say. I turn to look at them, cursing quietly.

"Hi…" Awkward silence everywhere. He smiles at me. I can see his lips. And I want to press mine on them. I really do a big effort not to jump over him and take him to his RV, where we can be both alone and comfortable.

"Beck, why haven't you given Jade her coffee today?" Cat asks innocently. Wow Cat, I can't believe you didn't even feel the tension in the air. Well, it's all over the place, and even Robbie can realize that.

"Um… I'm sure Jade has already taken her coffee…" he answer the red-haired with a sweet tone. It's different from the other sweet tone he uses with me. This is lovely, cute, soft… but the other one is warm, close… private. It's ours.

Cat pushes my away taking my hand. Once I get rid of it, I fix my hair trying to dissimulate.

"What happened between you and Beck?", I can feel and see how her face becomes sadder. Oh, Cat, now all of a sudden you get everything. What a weird thing!

"We kind of broke up… because he's leaving" I get to say, feeling something inside of me getting colder and colder every minute that I am not with him.

I look at her and I have to do some… nice actions for her not to cry.

Suddenly the bell rings and Cat hugs me, even though I push her away the right second I realize what is happening. She runs with a squeaky and irritating voice.

I'm walking slowly through the halls of Hollywood Arts when I feel a hand taking my arm with strength and pulling me inside the janitor's closet. I am not gonna say all the memories that this closet brings to my mind, but I am gonna say that they are a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean _a lot._

I finally stare at the person who has taken me and I see it's Beck.

"What do you think are you doing?" I say a little pissed off. Doesn't he see that is what I want to avoid? That this is what is killing me?

"I can't, Jade, I can't do it. I can't be away from you…". My heart skips a beat. He feels so… close to me right now. And I don't mean physically. I mean mentally. It's like I'm on his mind, and he's on mine as well. I can't even breathe right now. I'm dying.

"Beck, what about what you told me yesterday? Wasn't it true? Was it true that your parents won't let you stay here or not?"

"It was"… I take a few seconds to process what he's saying to me right now.

"Then, it's done. I can't… this is… Oh!" I exclaim slightly enraged. He's doing this to me. He keeps telling me that he loves me and that he can't leave me, but he doesn't do anything to fix the situation.

"Beck, if you're really thinking of doing something, I will help you, you can be sure of that. But… if you're not doing anything, then, well… then, I guess… it's over". I say looking at my feet.

He says nothing. I start freaking out inside. I wish, I hope, I beg him to say what I want to hear. But I'm not sure at all. I wouldn't tell him, no way, but he's my world. Some time, I heard someone say something that now comes to my mind. Don't let anyone be your world, your everything, your all, because when this person leaves, you will have nothing.

That's exactly what I haven't done. I've done the opposite. I've let Beck be my everything, and now I'm paying for the consequences. What can I say? I can't help it. It's completely impossible to do when this person has become part of your being.

He cups my face. His fingers playing with my hair, moving around, rolling them in small ringlets. I feel his warm breath approaching to my neck. The dim light that illuminates the janitor's closet leaves half of his face in the shadows. I shudder beneath his strong hands.

He pulls my hair and as if I didn't see it coming, he puts down a soft and gentle but full of passion kiss on my neck.

* * *

**Hi, guys! Here's Chapter 3. It's just a little longer than the last two ones, but just a little ;) Ok, so, the same story as always... It would really help me if you leave your reviews, saying what you like or you don't like... If there are any mistakes, I'd love to know it too, so I can learn from them and fix them. Ok, I hope you like it and I'll be updating when I get a few reviews and see if people like it 3**


	4. Chapter 4

I close my eyes as his lips leave slowly my neck. A shiver mixed with pleasure and disappointment runs through my body to the tip of my fingers. He's still close enough so I can feel his breath sending memories to my mind. He suddenly leans his head on my shoulder. I don't really know if I should move or stay the way I am and let him rest his head over me. I decide to do it. I love this feeling, and if he's finally leaving, I want to take advantage of all the moments left that we have till he's gone.

His hands on the lower part of my back, and mine around his too.

"I love you…" I say, moved by the lack of conscience I have right now. I don't usually say it, but I know Beck really, _really_ likes it.  
I can feel his grin even though I can't see his face. His hug gets tighter and I can only think of he and me.

"But…" I start saying again, "you gotta tell me what's your choice. Are you really staying or are you leaving?" I break our hug, cursing because I have to let his warm arms go, and looking deeply in his eyes.

An uncomfortable silence fills the janitor's closet. I can feel the air getting heavier to breathe.

I get lost in his eyes. They're like a big brown and very alive forest of hesitation and concern.

"I'm…" I wait for his answer, but finally seeing that he's not ready to give me a response right now, I drop it.

"Hey" I say attracting his attention while running the palm of my hand through his cheek, "It doesn't mind if you don't know it right now, but I want an answer tonight, ok?" He nods his head and I press our lips together again. They taste like bitter coffee, but at the same time like sweet sugar.

I get out of the janitor's closet just when the ring bells again. Wow… time flies when I'm with Beck. And I can tell why. Because he makes me get lost (as before) and feel really comfortable. I don't feel like this with anyone else, that's why I don't want him to leave. And because I love him.

School is finally over. I get in my car and drive back home. This whole thing is devastating me. I can't take this much longer. We're both sixteen and this makes me feel like I'm forty. I have to put an end to it.

Afternoon goes as slow as morning. I check out my phone every minute, hoping that answer from Beck. Yes, _that _answer. I bit my lower lip when I finally hear my phone buzz. I jump off the bed and run to take it. Yes! It's from Beck. He wants me to join him in the RV.

He's made a decision. I know it. I can feel it. But, the worst part is that I cannot feel which one is. Right now, walking down the street to meet him, I don't know if I'll come back home with good or bad news.

A thought suddenly runs my mind. I think of our friends. The gang. Cat, Andre, Robbie… even Tori.

They will move on if he decides to leave tonight. Yes, pretty sure of it. But, will I?

I try not to think of this anymore and be positive. Yes, I do my best to be positive, but every time I try it, it's like if someone slapped me. I am not positive. I am negative. And that's what has brought me to this situation.

Before I knock Beck's RV door, he opens it. I enter and drop my purse on the floor.

"Wow… you did know I was coming" I say with a sarcastic tone, "were you spying me, or just waiting for me?"

"I'll always wait for you, baby". He comes closer and places his hands on my butt. Hey, when this became such a… tempting situation?

I put my hands over his chest, not pulling him, but keeping the distance between us. It's not the right moment.

"So… have you already thought of it?" I ask a little worried. I really do my best to look like a rock with no feelings.

"Yeah… I have". I arch my eyebrows. The waiting is killing me. Come on, Beck do it. Just say it. Spit it out! Say what we both know you're thinking of. Tell me what I don't want to hear. You're breaking up with me. Ok, I think I better get used to this before it punches me when he says it.

"I'm staying". I raise my head and my eyes meet his. I can't hide the big smile that is appearing right now in my face. I think my heart has stopped for a moment and then back to beat again.

He smiles at me. I can tell that he's almost as happy as I am with this choice. Yes! Yes! Yes! Sorry, I had to say it.

I can't stand it for much longer, so I simply throw my arms around his neck and make our lips meet. I feel his lips, warm and safe, playing with mine. Our kiss starts slow and soft, as if I were made of glass and going to break at any time. But with his fingers resting on my hips and our lips locked together in an unbreakable hug, the kiss becomes a little hotter. We move slowly around his RV, but never pulling apart from each other, till we fall onto his bed. I giggle a bit. What? I giggle? Oh, Jade this is making you soft and sweet like Cat, I think to myself.

He seems to notice my little chuckle, because I can feel his lips getting curved over mine. He gives me small pecks, letting me taste his scent one by one. Coffee. That's the only word that comes to my mind when I try to figure out what flavor his lips have.

Beck moves his fingers all over my back, drawing little things that I can barely guess. Circles, stars, curved lines, hearts… The sappiest things you can imagine are now in my back. But I don't complain. I let him do it, even though we both know that he likes it more than I do.

I stop laughing and rest my head on his chest. He holds me in his arms, occasionally kissing my hair.

"How will I do it, Jade?" He says, breaking the silence.

"I'll help you. You can be sure of that. And you have the RV, you can always stay here".

"That's not the problem, babe. The problem is how to tell this to my parents. They won't accept it". His breath caressing my forehead. I sigh when I think of it. He's right. They won't like it. They'll probably blame me for all this, since I am not the perfect girl they want for his son. And I kind of understand it. If I were a mum, I wouldn't want my son to date a girl like me.

"They will say it's my fault…" I mutter in a whisper. Beck hears me, because he put one of his hands under my chin and makes me look at him. And his eyes again…

"They will say nothing. And if they do it, I'll just ignore them, because I know it's not true. And all that matters is what I think, not them". I let my lips move to his.

Thank God he's staying. For a moment, I really thought he was going to leave me. And just thinking of that was the most horrible thought I've ever had.

"Beck", I say in a whisper, "Can you buy me a coffee?" He laughs, causing my body to move up and down with his. He surrounds my torso with his arms, tightening me into his big and suffocating hug. Another day, I wouldn't let him do it. I'd probably pull him away making a face at him and trying to seem angry. But now… well, the moment calls for it. Also, I don't mind at all. It's comfortable and it makes me feel like… home.

"I am not going to buy you a coffee," he starts saying. I look at him with a horrified gaze and he giggles a little. Apparently, he finds it very amusing. Beck gets up and walks farther than me, followed by my not-very-polite look. "I am making you a coffee". He finally says, giving in. I smile at him. I roll my eyes vigorously for him to notice. Beck has a… difficult humor sense. For him, it's funny to joke about coffee, but for me, well, you don't want to know.

He hands me a cup of my favorite drink and I wait for it to get cold. Once my cup is almost empty, Beck takes it and drops it in the sink. And without saying a word, he takes my face fiercely between his hands and kisses me. I didn't expect it, so I'm a little surprised. Wow, since when is Beck so… passionate? I'm not complaining though, because I like it, but I'm just not used to it.

His tongue looks for mine. I close my eyes as soon as I realize we're still over the bed. I don't care. This might be the last moment we have until things change.

I lean my elbows on the sheets, so I'm half lying, half sitting. Beck's hand palms are at both sides of me, holding all his weight. I kiss him back. I think I'm addicted to Beck's lips. No kidding.

"We'll tell your parents tomorrow" He nods quietly and I continue, "and we'll see how they will try to get me out of your live", I say rudely. He arches one eyebrow and I roll my eyes.

"They won't. And I want you to do this with me, please?" He says-asks. Oh, Beck, if you had any idea how much I am so doing this with you… I would never let him pass through something like this alone. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Jade West has a heart; she's not actually cold-blooded. Well, when it refers to Beck, then yes, I care about him. But just him, no one else. Don't ask about Cat or Andre, or that stupid Vega. Just… Beck.

"Of course I will, Beck," I lean up a bit so I can reach his lips easily and I place a kiss on them, "I always will".

"You know, babe, you should really let people see the soft side of Jade West" he says in laughter.

I punch him playfully in the arm and then pout, so I can make him feel bad for making me sad. I _know_ how to tease him. It's sort of really funny.

"I'm not kidding, Jade. You want people to think you're rude and impolite, and that you don't care about anybody but yourself, but I know you do. And deep inside, you're soft and lovely and…-"

"Ok, ok, I get it," he smiles and I can't hide my grin too, "now kiss me again". And he obeys my commands.

I finally lay my back on the bed and run my fingers along his muscles through his shirt. He delicately bits my lower lip and I feel the hopeless need to smile. Beck, right now I wish you could read my mind, because you would see how much you mean to me. That would be awesome, cause I will never tell you everything I _really _feel about you, I think.

He takes me out of that self-absorption when he gives me a little peck. He presses both of his lips over mine, and he let them stay there for a few seconds, before breaking our kiss to then push them back again on my lips. I feel his left hand caressing softly my neck, causing me to shiver because of his feeling. It feels like I've died and I'm in Hell when he runs his right hand up through my leg, reaching my thigh and pushing away the skirt from my skin.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, guys, I really love and appreciate them :) Also, someone asked what age they are, well I think I write it here to make it clear, but yes, they're sixteen. I didn't want to make them too young because well... you know, not cool hahaha. Anyways, thanks again for reading my fanfic and I wait for your reviews and comments ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

I push the sheets to uncover myself. It's hot and I'm all wrapped around them. My eyes still closed. I lengthen my arm to feel Beck's body, when I realize he's not in bed with me. Instead of him, a very uncomfortable gap is near me.

I sit on the bed, now without any blanket over me, and look for him. Once I'm out of bed, I pick up my clothes and get dressed, thinking of the worst kind of things that I want to avoid.

I'm getting a little nervous. I don't like this feeling. It takes me to madness.

I wait for Beck, but when twenty minutes later, he's not still here, I decide to leave. I take the doorknob and I feel someone pulling the door. I see Beck with a sappy smile on his face. His dark hair is brighter than ever. He's way too perfect today.

I thought I'd be mad at him, but when I see his curved lips and a bag that smells like coffee, I cannot do it. He's my downfall.

"I didn't know where you were…" I say to him a little disappointed. His face turns immediately sad and I can't feel anything but sorry. It's true that sometimes it's funny to tease him, but other times, well, it's not. Mostly if he makes that face that makes me melt. I love him.

"I didn't go anywhere, babe. I just went to buy you breakfast". He puts the bag up and the scent of fresh coffee comes to my nose, filtering till reach my brain.

I take the bag slowly and open it. Here's my cup of coffee and a few pancakes. Oh my, Beck why do you do this to me? I put them out of the bag and throw it to the garbage.

I eat my breakfast while watching Beck shake his legs and run his hands through his hair, trying to calm down. I come closer to him and grab his hand. He looks at me a bit concerned.

"C'mon, we'll do this now". He stands up and I lead us out of the RV and inside his parents' house.

He opens the door and we enter. I can perfectly smell the vanilla freshener mixed with the scent of new furniture. It's everything so calm and… cold. I prefer Beck's RV. Definitely.

Beck comes to the living room with both of his parents. The moment they see me, I'm pretty sure they think something bad is gonna happen.

I sit down next to Beck and take his hand between mine. I can see his mother's mortified look. But I don't care. I'm with Beck and he's with me, and as far as he says we're together, we _really _are.

His father looks at us constantly. I feel his eyes on us, and it feels really uncomfortable. I just want to get over this and run out of this house with Beck.

I turn around to give Beck a smile and he sighs deeply, taking air and then exhaling.

"Mum, dad, I gotta tell you something", he starts saying, till his mum cut him out. Her eyes are almost out of their sockets. Her mouth half open until she finally speaks.

"Oh my God, you're not pregnant, are you?!" Her tone increasing as she thinks of the options. Now, her eyes are fixed on my stomach, looking for a sign she won't find.

"No!" I answer a little annoyed. It's kind of offensive that this is the first thing she thinks of us.

"No, mum…" he looks at me, and I wrap my fingers around his, giving the strength he needs now, "I am not moving with you".

Well, at least it was not as bad as I think it would be. Now, I'm at home. I thought it'd be better for all of us if I left, so… here I am. I walk to my bed, where Beck is looking at his phone. His parents said he was moving with them because it's his duty and blah blah blah… to which he replied saying that if he had to be homeless just for staying here, he would do it. So, he kind of left his house. I told him he obviously could stay at my home, even though my mum doesn't like it. But if I'm honest, I don't really care about what my mum may say.

I sit next to him and he throws his arm around my shoulder. I turn TV on and rest peacefully my head over his chest. I can feel his heartbeat, going up and down beneath me. I change channels, looking for something interesting to watch, but when I realize there's nothing good enough, I leave the remote by my side and I run my forefinger over Beck's abs. I know he's not in the mood, which is very unusual, cause I can tell you Beck's _always _in the mood. Like… always, yeah. Sometimes, it even becomes annoying.

I touch his skin under his shirt, but when I see he's not even looking at me, I give up. I get away from his hug and stare at him angrily.

"Beck, don't worry. You have me", I say trying to make him feel slightly better, which I obviously don't get. He finally gets out of his absorption and his eyes fly to me. His smile is the worst. He's broken, I can tell.

"Babe", I whisper approaching him, "Seriously, don't worry. They're your parents, they will forgive you, I'm sure".

"How? How can you be sure of that? Jade, you don't know how my dad looked at me when we left. He had a never-come-back look. They will not forgive me". I don't know what to do. Now, I feel guilty, cause I was the one who told Beck to refuse to move. I was the one who encouraged him to face his parents and say no to them. And now they sort of kicked him out, and it's my entire fault.

"I'm so sorry, Beck… I shouldn't have told you to do it, I shouldn't have…-"

His head goes up and his eyes get wider.

"No, baby, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself, please", he softly says (and I melt, by the way), "it's their fault. Just their. None of us can be blamed for what happened, so, please, don't do it, because I cannot see you upset, babe". He takes my hands and wraps them between his fingers. He interlaces them and I look at his deep brown and lustful eyes.

I move closer to his lips and tease him a bit. I stay at a few inches from his lips, not touching yet, just to see how he reacts. Suddenly, his fingers leave my cold hands and he takes my face, making me to close those inches that kept us away.

I move my lips, playing with him. It seems to appear a shy smile on his face. His hands are now on my waist, resting there.

All of a sudden, I hear someone coughing. Beck breaks our kiss and we both turn around to face the door. My mum is standing in the doorframe, with her arms crossed over her stomach and with a non-friendly face.

"Beck, your bedroom is ready. I thought you would want to see it", she says. I know what she's trying to do. She's trying desperately to make us spend as little time as possible together. She approves Beck, and she even likes him, but she does _not _like the idea of us lying in the same bed and making out. And I know why.

Beck stands up and I do the same. There's no way I'm letting them spend time alone. No-way. My mum leads us to our guestroom, where he's temporally staying. It's more or less as mine. A bit smaller and with brighter colors, but very similar.

I give my mum a threatening look, so she leaves, but she doesn't take the hint. Or she doesn't want to.

"Mum, I think you can already leave", I sarcastically say, while she nods her head.

"Thank you, Mrs. West", Beck rushes to say before she closes the door. Wow… has she closed the door? I can't even believe. I think she has already realized that she can't make us be away from each other, not now.

I jump in the bed. I give a pat over the blanket for him to come with me. He does it, but not very willingly. This is too much for him, I can feel it.

This time, it's me who cuddle the other one. Beck has always taken care of me, and now I feel the need to return the favor. His cheek resting on my chest, his hands around my body, and I, well… I'm just trying to make him forget for a moment. He needs it.

I lean down to kiss him. His eyes meet mine, and he runs his fingers passionately all over my lips, caressing the corners of my mouth, stroking my fleshy lips. I close my eyes, letting him play with my face. I wouldn't let him do it an ordinary day, but if this keeps him from thinking of his parents… well, I can stand it for a day. But just one day. No more. I don't like people's hand all over me, except Beck's.

"You're perfect", he whispers. I blush a little. Oh my God, I gotta stop hanging out with Cat. Really, she's turning me into a… monster.

"I love you Beck", that's all I say. That's my answer. I love you. I really do. It was hard to say the first time, but after that one, I realized I did feel it. And I still feel it. And I will, forever.

He kisses my chest, making me shiver. He runs his tongue playfully through the exposed part of my cleavage, and I laugh. He smirks. His head comes back to its previous position, and we stay like this, completely quietly, till we both fall asleep.

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews, they make me so happy, and they encourage me to keep writing, so... Thanks! And well, here's part 5. I hope you like and enjoy reading it, as I did writing it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I hear my mum calling us from behind the door. I remember waking up in the middle of the night, with Beck still over my chest, peacefully asleep, and locking the door, precisely for this not to happen. I didn't want my mum to see us in such a… cute and lovely situation.

Beck's head moves a little and I get off the bed to unlock the latch of the door. My mum herself opens it. She looks at me and then flies her view to the bed and Beck on it. He's fully clothed but my mum is a little misconceived, so she always feels the irremediable need to interfere in my life when she considers it necessary, which is almost… no wait, it's always.

She grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the room.

"Jade, what have I told you?" she says in a whisper but almost screaming.

"Mum, we didn't do anything, ok? Relax. It's not a big deal".

"Oh, yes, it is" she stares at me up and down, inspecting my body, looking for any sign that Beck and I had sex last night. But we didn't.

"Mum, I can assure you that if we had done "something inappropriate", as you call it, you would know it". I look at her horrified face. Her mouth drops when she gets what I mean. I walk back in the room, leaving her standing there, almost in shock. I laugh a bit when I see from the corner of my eye that she can't believe what I just said. She's not idiot; she knows how to take hints, and actually, she just did it.

I get back in the bed, jumping above Beck not to wake him up. I want him to keep sleeping.

I cover my torso with the sheets and I lay my head down on the pillow, facing Beck. His factions are perfectly delineated. His nose straight and tanned, or those eyes that, even though are closed right now, drive me crazy every time they look at me. And then his lips. I stare at them. I've kissed them so many times. I lost count.

I move closer to him. I take his arm and pass it above my body, so it feels like he's hugging me. We're so close that I can even breathe his warm breath. I look at him. I can't take my eyes off such a beautiful man. Why am I so sappy? Jade, you're not like this, stop it. Now.

I feel his legs against mine, his hair slightly touching my face. I can't help it anymore; I have to do it. I lean down and press my lips over his. He reacts immediately, waking up. Ups.

"Hey, baby" he whispers with a ridiculous smile on his face, "good morning".

"Good? My mum thinks we had sex last night; that's not good" I say almost with no voice. He looks a little concerned now. I didn't mean to worry him.

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"What? Why? Beck you did nothing. Neither of us did it. She's just overreacting, as always. Don't worry about her, she'll get over it within a few hours", he laughs and tightens the arm I put over me before around my waist and back. He takes me closer to him, and I bit my lip.

"So… is it now a good morning?" he asks mischievously with a smirk.

"I woke you up by kissing you. _You_ should say it's a good morning", I snap out. He looks at me weirdly and adds:

"If my mornings are with you by my side, they're always good, babe", he kisses me roughly and I close my eyes as I let him take control, "you should already know that, Jadey".

"Do not call me that!" I yell. He finds it so funny to tease me, almost as much as I do when I tease him.

"Ok ok, I don't want you to be mad. I have a surprise for you today". I arch my eyebrows. What will it be? Normally, I don't like surprises, especially if they come from Cat (don't ask why), but since we're talking about Beck… well, he's an exception.

"So… you're in a better mood today?" I ask him carefully not to bother him. I know this moving thing is been frustrating him. He nods his head and then kisses me again. I love it.

When we're all dressed and ready to face my mum's reaction, we go downstairs straight to the kitchen.

I don't even imagine what is the surprise Beck's been working on, and I don't like this uncertainty.

I sit on a chair while Beck takes two cups and fills them with coffee. He then hands one to me and sits near me. I'm sipping my coffee when my mum walks in the kitchen, making Beck look quiet anxious.

"So… I think it's time for me to talk to you, guys", she starts saying. Oh, no, I don't like this situation. I know what she's gonna talk about. She's giving us "the talk". Well, let me tell you something, I won't allow it, not with Beck here.

"Mum, really, we have no time. We're already late for school…-" I say while standing up and taking Beck's wrist, ready to pull him out of the house as soon as possible.

"Jade, today's Saturday. You don't have to go to school. Sit down". I frown at her. Oh… she sometimes annoys me! "I don't care if you need to stay here, Beck. I understand this is not you and your parents' best moment and I allow you to live here while this situation gets fixed. I also understand that you're Jade's boyfriend and that you both are in a… bad age. I was that age, too, so I know what things you do". Oh my God, someone please, kill me right now. It'll be easier. This is like torture, and not the good kind. I'm feeling so embarrassed and uncomfortable now, and it's my mum, so I don't want to even imagine how bad this is being for Beck.

"I don't know what you did last night, and I don't want to know it either. I know you both have needs and I also know you already figured out how to get rid of them. I mean, sex is nothing you have to feel embarrassed of and…-", ok this is too much. I'm not letting Beck hear any word else of this… whatever it is. I get up and pull Beck up to do the same. I lead him to the door when I hear my mum say:

"Jade! I'm not done!"

"But I am. I don't need to listen to this anymore, mum. We already know what we have to know. That's all". I open the door and before exiting my house followed by Beck, she adds:

"Jade, I don't know if I should do this after seeing what I've seen today, but I have to leave town for a few days. I have a very important meeting in Dallas, and I don't want anything inappropriate under this ceiling while I'm gone. Is it clear?" I nod my head and Beck stays quiet. I know this is so heavy for him. We already have his parents overreacting. We don't need my mum too.

I get in the passenger seat of Beck's car and he starts driving.

"Sorry for… my mum, Beck… she's annoying sometimes", I say apologizing.

"Hey, don't worry babe. I kind of understand what she means. It's normal if she's worried. I wouldn't like my daughter being in a _inappropriate situation_", he says, imitating her voice in the last two words, what makes me laugh. He did it pretty well though.

He takes my hand between his right one and squeezes it with an indelible smile on his face. I look up at him for a few seconds. He's so perfect.

"So… where are we going?" I ask him, forcing myself to get out of my self-absorption.

"Wait and you'll see".

"What? No way I'm waiting for it. You tell me right now", I say to him trying to hide my laughter. He doesn't even bother and let it get out of his fleshy lips.

"Don't be such a child, babe. Be patient. It'll be worth it, I promise it".

"It better", I say, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

After what it seems to be an hour, we finally stop. I look around trying to figure out where we are, but I don't know at all. I then look up at him. He's smiling. Oh… that smirk on his face that I hate so much, and love at the same time.

"Come on, babe, let's take a walk", he says quietly, but never taking that smile off his face.

"Do you realize how suspicious that sounds?" he laughs while exiting his truck. I doubtfully do it as well. I don't know where we are, or where we're going, and I don't even care at all.

His arm surrounds my waist as I shut his car's door. He leads me through a street too lonely and I can't stop looking for a clue or something that helps me understand a bit. But there's nothing.

We finally arrive at the summit of a hill. Oh… I remember now.

I turn around to look at him. I tighten my hand against his and smile. I can see the brightness lighting in his eyes.

"How did…? Why?" I get to say in whispers. He cups my face and I sigh at his feeling for myself.

"Do I need a reason to remind my beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend one of the happiest moments of my life?" he answers slowly. I smile at his words. I feel my cheeks blush and I can't hide it. I can't or I don't want to? I don't really know the difference at this moment. Right now, all that matters is he.

I look around and memories fly to my mind, taking me into an old but very happy time I feel proud of.

_He took me out. It was our tenth date, I think, and we had already told our friends we were officially dating. I felt so thankful. A romantic dinner, a walk under the streetlights, a hand interlaced with other… He was all I could ask for. And I had him, as he has me. _

_We walked and walked till I didn't feel my legs. He offered to carry me on his back, and after I had refused a lot of times, I gave in. I rolled my arms around his neck and he put his hands beneath my legs. I felt… nice. I felt full, and…loved. _

_He kept walking until we reached a hill. It was night with full moon…what a coincidence! He stayed in front of me, but not looking at me, but the moon. I observed carefully his silhouette under the moonlight and I could do nothing but smile. I hadn't felt like that before, and I wasn't used to it, so it felt a little weird to have someone that actually liked me. _

_He walked closer to me and shoved his hand into his right pocket. I looked at him paying attention to every move he made. He took a box out of it and handed it to me, looking so nervous. Even though we had been dating for a while he did feel anxious and nervous when he was around me. It wasn't like I was going to bite him or something but I had always been the bad and dangerous girl, so I kind of understood it. _

_I opened the box and saw two necklaces. I took the first one. They were scissors. I felt so happy that he knew how much I liked them. I put it around my neck and look down at it. It was amazingly gorgeous. _

_Then, I took the other one, and with a puzzled face, I put it up to analyze it slower. A "B" was hanging on the edge of the necklace. I got it at the moment when he took his over his shirt. His had a "J". _

"_They're matching necklaces. I know you hate sappy things, but I thought this was more than sappy. This was deep and lovely…as you", he said, waiting for my acceptance. I nodded my head and he helped me put it over the other one. I get my body closer to his and roll my arms around the back of his neck. Moonlight was the only thing that helped me see his face, but I could tell he has a big and bright smile on it. I pressed my lips softly against his. He didn't see it coming, so our kiss was way more passionate._

_When I broke it up, he leant down and whispered into my ear: "I love you, Jade West"._

_Some girls are afraid of saying it back, and I thought I would be too. I also thought that I, a girl like me, yes, a dangerous and impolite girl, would never feel it. But I actually did. I knew he wasn't expecting it, because he already knew me so well to tell I'm not that kind of girl, so I thought it was the right and perfect moment to say it._

"_I love you too, Beck Oliver". His eyes flew to mine and his lips curved letting me appreciate his smile. He kissed me as never before. As never before…And I loved it."_

* * *

**As I said on my Tumblr, this one is a bit longer, but don't worry, I think it's worth it. I hope you like what I did this time, cause I had so fun while writing this. Leave your reviews and comments. More chapters to come ;)**_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's do this the right way", he says almost quiet, bringing me back to Earth, "exactly as we did it the first time". I look at him weirdly. What is he talking about? He's not gonna propose, is he? No, Beck, you better not do that, I'm not ready yet!

I don't take me eyes off him, as I watch his hand fly to his right pocket "again". That night feels now like it was yesterday.

A box is now in his fist. I can see it through his shivering fingers. Oh, Beck, what are you going to do with that? I think to myself.  
I thought it would be like the first time he said he loved me, but instead of handing me the box, he keeps it in his hand. He grabs it forcibly, with a lot of care, and looking into my eyes, he opens it…

Oh-my-God. As I predicted, a beautiful but so uncomfortable ring is standing there, just in front of me, saying _take me, you know you want to. Do it!_ I look at it, overwhelmed. What do I do? I'm not ready, and neither is Beck. We're just seventeen, for God's sake, I don't want to marry this young!

Beck seems to notice my horrified look because he rubs his fingers through my face's skin, caressing lovely my cheek.

"Jade, let me explain before you start freaking out"… good start, Oliver, I think while pouting in reality. I nod my head and that gives him way to keep talking.

"This is not an engagement ring, Jade. Well… it actually is, but it doesn't mean that we have to marry now. Obviously, none of us is ready yet. We're too young and inexperienced, and that would be so irresponsible… I just… I just want…" he hesitates while his eyes meet mine. He runs a hand along his hair, making it get tousled, "I just want to pass the rest of my life with you. And this is a good sign of it, I think… so, this ring means that when we're old enough, and when we have our lives solved, we can… well… you know… we can marry". His eyes are all over my body. I can feel how nervous he is. Has he even been more nervous than he is now? I don't think so…

I take my hand up to his cheek and a little and shy smile appears in my face. I kiss him. I want him, and I love him so much that it hurts. Evidently, we're not getting married now, but I do want to marry him within a few years… when we get rid of college and buy our own house (where my mum doesn't interrupt us, by the way).

He pulls me away sweetly and I groan because of the lost of contact. He takes the ring between his fingers, still shivering, and I put my finger up for him. The ring fits perfectly. Once he has put it down, his fingers intertwine with mine and I can admire now how beautiful the ring is. He did it pretty well, I think.

"I love you"… he says with that big and proud smile. I look into his eyes. He really means it, I know it.

"I love you too…" I answer. I give him a peck and say in a whisper, "more than anything". And put my lips back to his. They're sweet and they taste like coffee, which a good point, but I like them mostly because I feel comfortable. Yes, I do. I guess… I'm opening myself to Beck. He gets me the way I am, and he doesn't try to change me. He accepts me and every crazy and dark part of my being, and kind of embraces them. I would never find someone like Beck. He's perfect. He's special. He's mine.

I recognize the houses of the beginning of my street. We've been out the whole day. After he gave me the ring, he took me to a restaurant and then we just did things like taking a walk, or going to a park to throw rocks at ducks… Beck scolded me for that… No comments.  
He parks in front of my door and we get out of the car. I feel the ring around my finger, I can tell it feels good. I didn't know how I was going to feel wearing a ring, but it's better than I thought.

I open the door and Beck's hand is placed in the lower part of my back, pushing me a little inside the house. It's getting dark outside, so as we go upstairs, I light some lamps.

Beck goes straight to my room, while I look for my mum in her study. No sign of her in the house. So… did she really leave? After the "talk" she gave us? Wow… this woman really worries me. She's so moody.

Just when I shut the study's door, I feel a soft kiss on my neck. Oh no… here comes. My body shivers entirely with the touch of his lips. He places his arms around my waist, and his hands on my sides, crossed under my chest.

He rests his chin onto my shoulder, and makes his lips move again to my neck. With a free hand, he now pulls my hair away so that he can have more skin to kiss. I close my eyes. I always do it so I can feel more… I mean, your senses are more awake and receptive… and I love when this happens.

He leaves pecks along my shoulder, through my neck and down to the nape. With the hand he used before to move my hair, he plays now with it. This feels so familiar, so… fine.

I feel now both of his hands slide to my hips and turn me around so now I'm facing him. My eyes still closed, and his breath caressing my skin.

He giggles a bit when he realizes I don't see anything. I decide to open them. I want to see his gorgeous face. And when I do it, I'm glad I did it. He's smiling openly. His right hand gets in my neck again as he starts rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I see we're still in the corridor.

Beck leans his forehead on mine, and whispers calmly:

"I love you", he gives me a peck, "I love you", he repeats again, giving me another peck, "I love you more than my life" he says, moving his lips back to my mouth, but this time, letting them rest there.

My lips feel so cold against his. It's like a tornado. Heat and coldness, mixed together creating an explosion. We are an explosion. I know it, he knows it, and everybody knows it since the very first moment.

My slender fingers move to the edge of his shirt and pull it above his head, throwing it onto the floor. I run my hands along his abs. I feel them, catching every inch of them. He's perfect. Too perfect for me. I don't even deserve this. I push us so that we move slowly to my bedroom. He smiles through our kiss. He knows so well what I'm doing. But he doesn't complain. I know he likes it.

We finally get in my bedroom. None of us has broken up our kiss. It was too good to do something like that. I don't even bother to shut my bedroom's door. I'm too concentrated in Beck.

I push him onto the bed and he collapses over my black sheets. I jump in and place my legs to his sides.

I lean down to kiss him again. Outside is already night. Just a little and shy light illuminates us. It's the perfect atmosphere.

He helps me take my shirt off and I get closer to him, if that's physically possible.

"You're the most beautiful human being I've ever seen, Jade", he says to me. I blush a bit. My hair falling all over his face, caressing his cheeks, his nose, his lips…

"I love you, Beck", I do my best not to unhide myself from my perfect armor, but he makes me feel so… unique.

He kisses me again. This time our kiss is somehow rougher. His hands rub my body half-naked from the waist to my head. He bites my lower lip mischievously and I push his head back in the pillow. I smile and place my hands over his chest. I see my ring, _**my**_ beautiful ring. I can't hide my grin.

Beck seems to notice, cause he takes my hand and kisses it softly. He's always so sweet to me. I suddenly feel the need to press my body against his. I need us to become one.

"Babe…", he starts saying between my lips, "do you even have cond…-"

"Shut up", I cut off him, while purring a bit, which causes him to cry in such a shy laughter. I press not just my lips, but my whole body against me, and I finally get what I want.

I feel his little pecks on my shoulder. He's trying to wake me up the sweetest way possible. He has this thing. He thinks that if he wakes me up slowly, sweetly and gently, I won't get mad at him for waking me up. Sometimes it works, I have to say.

I turn around and he kisses my forehead.

"Morning, baby", I can barely look at him; I'm still asleep.

"Good morning…" my yawn gets in the middle of the sentence, and he laughs playfully.

"You know what, Jade?" he waits for my answer and I let him finish it for me, "waking up next to you is the best thing I've ever lived". And… here's sappy Beck again.

"Can you be cornier and sappier, Beck?"

"You want me to?" his voice reveals a scamp tone. I say no with my head. I try to stop Beck from getting up, but he kisses me in the cheek and covers my body with a sheet while I hear him get into the bathroom. I fall asleep again.

I hear noises coming from downstairs. I open abruptly my eyes and check if Beck's here. He suddenly gets in the room.

"What's going on Beck? Who's calling like that?" I ask him as I get out of the bed and get dressed as quick as possible.

He takes my hand and leads me through the stairs. Someone's pounding the door so hard that it can fall down any time.

I look at him and I walk closer to the door. He squeezes my hand but I act as if I didn't notice and open it. All of a sudden, I feel someone pushing me, what makes me trip over and almost fall down.

I don't feel Beck's hand anymore. What the hell is happening?

I look around and see Beck's dad. He has taken Beck's shirt, and he's trying to make him get out of my house.

"You're coming with us, Beck" he says with a hoarse voice.

"You can't make me do anything I don't want to! That's illegal!" Beck's words choking on my head.

I try to make Mr. Oliver to leave Beck alone, but he's stronger than I am and I can't. Beck's doing the same as well, but with the same lame results.

He makes Beck walk closer to the car where I see his mum. Oh, God, please do something! Don't let them take him, please, PLEASE!

I cry out Beck's name, and I hear my name too all over the place.

"Beck, please, don't leave me, don't go!" I say as I follow them with tears running down my face. I need him, I love him… he cannot leave me here alone.

"Jade, I love you! More than anything, please, don't forget about this. Don't forget anything we lived together, ok? I'll come back, I swear!" His head's already in the car. I can only grab my stomach and cover my mouth with a hand while watching him leave…

"I love you, Beck Oliver"… his car gets far from me. And with the car, my true love. I stand in the middle of the street. Why?! I tried to be a good person, I did nothing bad for this to happen to me. Why is this happening right now? Why…

I look up at his car now already too far to see it and I start crying quietly. I'm… alone. Beck's not here anymore.

"He's gone…" I whisper, feeling like I'm going to faint. He's gone.

* * *

**This is the chapter 7. I really enjoyed writing the first part of this one, but the last one was a bit sad :( Guess what will happen next chapter? Stay tune! Leave your reviews and criticism ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

I keep standing there. I'm speechless. Now what? What do I do now on? He's gone and he's not coming back in a while. Beck left.

I walk back inside the house, rubbing my feet against the ground as my mind doesn't stop thinking of him. I close the door behind me and rest head on it. Why? I love him… Why him? Oh, God, help me please.

I feel tears getting dry all over my face. Don't worry, here come more. I clean them up with my sleeves, but it's impossible: I can't stop crying. I hate this. I hate his parents. I hate him. I hate everything!

I run upstairs, making the bitter drops slide through my cheeks.

I lay down onto my bed, wishing this all is a nightmare. Hoping that tomorrow I'll wake up and find his arms surrounding my waist…

That won't happen though. Just even thinking of it makes me sick. I feel bad. I'm broken down. Jade, take all the pieces and put yourself together.

"Jade…", I hear a sweet and careful tone in her voice. I open my eyes reluctantly to see who's talking to me, and consequently, taking me back to reality. My mum is rubbing her hand along my back.

"Jade, honey, what happened?" I'm a little doubtful at the beginning, but I end up talking to her. I have no one else, remember? Beck's not here anymore.

"He's gone, mum… he left me!" Words bring memories back, which are so bright that it seems like I'm living it again.

She opens her arms and I place my face on her chest, burying it between her hair and motherhood. I sob a bit and he strokes my hair while swinging delicately. I cry all over her. My tears wetting her shirt. But she doesn't care. She just whispers things like… don't worry, it'll be ok… or he'll come back. I'm not that sure of the second one.

I get in the shower as soon as I wake up. My mum stayed next to me all the day. She didn't leave me alone one second. I think she's scared. She thinks I can do something really bad for myself. I'm not that crazy. Specially if I have to be alive to scream at Beck when he comes back… if he ever does. I sink under the water falling over my shoulders. I stay there, standing up, with my hands leaning over the wall while I'm closing my eyes, trying to make things clear. Ok, he's gone… I'm broken and everybody can tell. But that doesn't mean I'm not the same Jade as I was. I am. And no one can tell the opposite. I love him, that's true. And I miss him so much, even though it's been just a day since he left. I think it's because I know he's not here… and he won't come back, at least in a long time.

I close the water and get wrapped in a towel. I look at my own reflex in the mirror. Who are you now that he's gone, Jade? You've lost everything and you know it. That's the worst part.

I suddenly hear my phone. I answer the incoming call, and to my surprise, it's Beck.

"Jade? Are you there?" I'm not able to say anything. Words have left me. I miss him so much… How could I ever think he'd fight his parents for our love? I'm such an idiot.

"Y-yes…" I get to say in whispers. My heart is broken, I know it.

"How are you, Jade? Please, tell me something…"

"I'm fine, ok? Don't… worry about me. I'll be ok" No, I won't. What am I supposed to do now? Oh, God, this is so hard.

"I know you will. You're strong, Jade. But I'm still worried about you… I love you, I can't help it" I can hear how his voice becomes lower as some steps get close to the phone. He stays silent for a few seconds and starts talking again. "Jade, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, Beck, I don't know. I love you, and I want to be with you, but I'm not sure if I want to have a distance relationship…" I'm so ashamed. I shouldn't be doing this to him. Beck has been always the perfect boyfriend, so… why am I dumping him right now? Besides, when the hell did I take this decision?

"Beck? Say something, please" I hear his breath through the phone. Right now, I'm holding tears back.

"Do… do… you really want to… break up?" That tone of disbelief in his voice makes me sick. I have a knot in my stomach. I can't even think clearly.

"I don't know… I don't and I do. I just feel that this is not going to work with you being in New York and I in California, Beck… I know it's hard but…-"

"No, please, Jade, don't say it. Let's… do something. Let's try to be together. Besides, I'll come back, I promise. I just want to be with you… please, baby, let me do this for us", Oh my God, please, kill me right now. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life.

I sigh after thinking of it. I don't know why… I think it's because I truly love him, but I accept.

"All right. Let's do it. But if I see it doesn't work… well, I think that in that case we will have to break up, ok?" He makes that noise to say yes and I smile a bit, wishing he were here to hold me in his arms, as he used to do.

"I love you, Jade. I really do".

"I love you too, Beck". And I hang up. I close my eyes as I think of this for a moment. Will it really be fine? Will it work out? I really hope so. I love him so much to lose him, I now realize it.

I get ready in a second and go downstairs to have breakfast. I'm not hungry at all. I still have that knot pressing my stomach. I think I won't eat anything right now.

I enter the kitchen to say goodbye to my mum when she stops me.

"Jade, how are you? I'm really worried about you, honey"

"Ugh… why is everybody so worried about me? I'm not a little girl, I know how to take care of myself, mum, I do! You don't have to worry, and neither does Beck!" I say rudely to her. I think I was a bit ungrateful. She didn't deserve it.

"Ok… I was just asking, but if you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, mum… I'm sorry…", you may not know it, but it's so hard for me to say I'm sorry to someone, so she must consider herself honored. "I just talked to Beck and my life is so messed up… I didn't mean to shout at you".

"It doesn't mind, Jade, I don't really care. I know this is being hard, but you have to be strong", she comes closer to me and grabs my hands between hers, to which I respond getting them away from me. I may say that I'm sorry to her, but contact is something I won't pass over. I take my car keys and exit the house with a cold "good bye".

I finally arrive at Hollywood Arts. How will I tell our friends that Beck's gone? They were all so close.

I don't have any classes with them in the morning, so when lunchtime arrives, I sigh deeply and walk to our lunch table. I sit next to Cat as she smiles happily to me.

"Where's Beck, Jade?" Andre says. And the question doesn't take long to come up. I look at my food and I try not to cry. None of them will ever see me in tears. Just Beck can, and I don't even like it, so you guess the rest.

"He's… he's gone", I finally say in whispers. All of them sigh loudly, and Cat places a hand over my shoulder. I shake to get rid of it. I'm feeling sick right now. I don't need their sympathy. I'm Jade West. I'm strong, and I don't need them. The knot gets bigger and bigger till I can't resist anymore, and I cover my mouth while getting up and go running to the bathroom.

* * *

**Hope you like this. There are more chapters, don't worry about that. I'll be updating it as I get a few more reviews. I want to know what people think of this one. Leave me your requests if you want ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

I rush to the bathroom. I open the door and suddenly start throwing up violently. This is disgusting. I really hate it. I sit down next to the toilet, panting and cursing. Beck, why did you have to leave?

I lean on one of the walls and help myself stand up. I go straight to the sink and start washing my hands.

This is the most awful thing that could happen to me.

Once I'm ready to go back to class, I look at myself in the mirror. You look disgusting, Jade. It's normal if he has wanted to leave. You're not worth it enough.

I run my hands through my cheeks. They're burning. I need to calm down. Jade, you need to make things clear and think of you options now that he's gone.

I get out of the restroom and incorporate Sikowitz's class. When I open the door, the lesson has already started and everybody turns to look at me. I feel observed. I ignore their glances and sit down next to the door. I still feel bad. My stomach keeps hurting.

I look at Cat. She's licking her own hair. Tori, on the other hand, is paying a lot of attention to Sikowitz's lecture about improving.

And I, well, I can only think of Beck. How is he doing right now? I can't really picture him making new friends, going to another school, having another girlfriend…

Oh my God, that's right. How will I know that he's not cheating on me? I think I can only trust him. A lot of my thoughts fly to my mind, but I don't want to think anymore. I just want to… disappear.

"Jade!" Sikowitz calls me, increasing his tone and taking me out of my self-absorption.

I look up at him. He's making some stupid gestures for me to go up to the stage. I don't want to do this right now. I have things more important to deal with than this.

I stare at him, but we both know he won't give in. So I just sigh forcibly and push myself up to do this ridiculous scene.

"Ok, Jade, here's your challenge. You have to play a woman that is pregnant but somehow she's in truly danger. Ok… and action!" He screams before I can complain or "add" something else.

I place my hands on my stomach, drawing circles over it. I smile lovely at an imaginary bump coming out of it. I suddenly think of him. No, Jade, focus on the scene.

And all at once, I change my facial expression of love and pride to another one of fear and disgust. I start panicking under the glances of my classmates and teacher. They're all biting their nails.

"No, please, no! I'm pregnant please, don't do this, I have to protect my baby!" I shout, creating a mental image of something really frightening. I let out a disturbing scream and fall down onto the floor.

I hear their gasps and immediately stand up. They all clap. Cat still looking at her hair, and then Tori, and Andre, and Matt, and Be-… oh wait, no, he's not here, right…

I come back to my sit with a pouting. Beck used to place his arm over my shoulder when we were sitting here. It feels like it's so long ago, and it was last week.

"Great job, Jade, congratulations… now," he starts saying, grabbing two coconuts, "class is over. Go to do whatever you want apart from shaving heads and painting walls, kids", he finished, sipping his coconuts' milk. I roll my eyes. Sikowitz is my favorite teacher, but he's so crazy.

As I take my bag and hang it on my shoulder, I hear Tori talking to me.  
"Jade, what happened to you before? We were worried about you", she says, walking next to Andre and me.

"Why do you care, Vega? I was feeling bad, that's all" I say to them, but mostly to her. I walk closer to my locker and faster than them, while saying, "Besides, it's none of your business!" I open my locker and get a book. A photo comes out of it. I take between my hands and keep it in my pocket when I see Cat coming.

"Hi Jade!" she greets playfully. This is all happiness teases me. "I see you have better color of skin. You looked pale at lunch. I thought you had eaten a fish". I look weirdly at her. A fish? That's disgusting.

"A fish? How's that even related to what you were saying, Cat?" she looks confused now. She puts those puppy eyes that drive me crazy and I roll mine, shutting my locker and walking out of school.

I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is so messed up. It's tangled and it has no brightness. Exactly as my face. It's been a week and a half since Beck left. And these ten days have being the most horrible ones in my whole live. I feel like I need something. My body needs something, and that's Beck. Last time I talked to him, he was quite excited about his new school. It's an artistic school too, but he said it was so amazing to meet his new mates and all. I rolled my eyes during the whole phone call.

I'm starting thinking he doesn't want to come back as much as I want him to. I would really like seeing him tomorrow at Hollywood Arts, walking with my hand on his, greeting everyone as he used to. But that's not gonna happen.

Also, I've been staying at home a few days, till yesterday. I wasn't feeling so well, and I didn't want go puking in every stall of HA, so I asked my mum to stay home and she agreed. But since yesterday I had better look, she commanded me to go to class.

Everyone, even stupid Tori, was pretty pleased to see me back. _"Oh, Jade, we were really concerned about you. We even thought you were depressed or something"_, I remember impersonating sarcastically her voice.

I lean down over the sink to wash my face with fresh water, and when I'm done, I raise my head abruptly, what causes me to feel dizzy. Oh god, here comes again.

I kneel next to the toilet and start throwing up… _again_. I thought my stomach flu was over. I guess I shouldn't have got up so quickly.

I gasp a bit and then brush my teeth. It doesn't matter. Nothing will stop me from being the same Jade West. Rough and mean.

I slip into my black clothes and have a light breakfast. Since I puked again, I'm not that hungry.

When I park in Hollywood Arts' parking, I hear something knocking in my car window. I jump a bit. My heart skips a beat and I instantly roll my eyes when I see it's Cat, handing her hideous giraffe again.

"Jade! You want to hear what my giraffe thinks of you?" She asks so happy. I get out of the car while hanging my bag and closing the door.

"No, not really", I say to her, being careful with my words not to make her cry as she usually does. I walk inside the building with Cat following me.

"But, Jade, I think he wants to ask you something… he's being talking about the whole night", she adds, making the word whole longer than usual. She jumps a bit when I accept nodding my head and sighing.

And just in the moment she's pushing the button for the stupid giraffe to talk, someone takes it from her hands and holds it up. I see a jerk tease Cat, who has tears in her eyes now.

"Give it back to me!" She begs, almost crying, "please it's mine!"

The boy laughs a bit and lets out a simple "no". That's it. No one messes with Cat, especially since she can't take care of herself at all.

I grab the boy's shirt forcibly with my fist and face him with a very angry face.

"She said she wants the giraffe back," I look into his eyes and I feel him shiver under my fist, "so you give it back to her!" I let the boy and he hands the toy to Cat. She smiles when she has the giraffe again.

"And if I see you again mess with her or anyone else, I swear to God I'll kill you, is it clear?" The boy runs away while nodding a bit. Good. I won't let anyone, I repeat, _anyone_ mess with Cat. She's like a baby, she needs someone.

"Thanks Jadey! You're so kind and nice to me…" she gives me a rightful hug and then leaves giggling. I keep standing up, looking at nothing, lost in my memories. I miss him. I would never recognize this in front of anyone, but I feel like I'm breaking down inside. Tears threaten to come out of my eyes, but I don't want anyone to realize, so I sigh deeply and go straight to class.

When it's my last class of the day, I start getting really bored. I look at my watch. There's still half an hour left to leave.

I get more comfortable in my chair and take out my phone. I look at it, checking if I have any messages from Beck. No, I have nothing. Ok, this is definitely horrible. I have to attend to this boring class and plus, Beck hasn't talked to me.

"Wanna skype later on?" I type the message and send it. Immediately, I got a text from him.

"Sure babe, text me when you want to :)" I roll my eyes at the smiley face. I lost myself in the conversation with Beck, so I almost don't realize we can go.

I start driving, ignoring Tori calling me for… whatever it was. I don't care. My house is quite near Hollywood Arts, but anyway, the drive seems to be eternal.

I drive in front of a café, a drugstore, and a park… wait, wait, wait, a drugstore? I park in front of it and stay inside the car. I think I'm out of the medicines I need, so I get out of my car get into the drugstore to buy them.

"… I wanted to buy this…" I show a paper to the employee and she just puts the medicines in a bag. I look around to check my car and then I pay.

When I arrive at home, after a day that actually sucks, I don't hear my mum. She must leave because of some stupid issues, I'm pretty sure.

I go straight to my room and leave the bag from the drugstore in the bathroom. I collapse on the bed. I smell my black sheets. I know, I know, I'm always thinking of Beck, I know, but I can't help it. It's too much for me to take. I used to be able to have him everyday, but now, well… now, I can't.

Even my bed reminds me of him. This is awful. I get up and enter the bathroom, feeling as heavy as a rock. I turn the light on and run a hand through my hair. My eyes get fixed immediately on the plastic bag. I should take my medicines if I don't want to get worse than I am.

I open it and suddenly, my eyes widen as much as possible. What the hell is this? I take it between my hands and hold it up to examine it in front of the light. That damn girl… The employee of the drugstore put this on my bag, and I don't even need it!

Wait… do I? And then, as a lightning, it pops in my mind.

* * *

_**I know it has taken me ages to update, guys, but I've been quite busy... sorry. Anyway, here's Chapter 9. Hope you like it. Leave your reviews and comments so I can know what you think of this :) And remember... what will happen in next chapter? **_


	10. Chapter 10

I sit down on the edge of my bed. I don't really know why I've done it… I guess it's because once I saw it, the doubt appeared in my mind.

It's probably a "not", but… what if it's "yes"? What would I do? How would my life change? And most important… how would my relationship with Beck be?

I lean my elbows on my knees and the palms of my hands under my forehead, wishing both things at the same time.

And suddenly, when the alarm I set on my phone rings, I jump a bit and take all the air my lungs can contain.

I get up from my bed and go straight to the bathroom, shuffling. I sink my eyes on my face before doing anything and then I take the pregnancy test with my both shaking hands.

Oh my God. Oh my holly SHIT! No, no, no, NO! Why?! Why does this freaking pink sign have to be so… pink?! Oh my God… how will I tell my mum? How will people look at me? How will I tell Beck?! And me? I'm not ready to be a mum, I don't even know how to take care of a fish! Oh, my God, this is not happening. This can't be true. This _has_ to be a joke. Where is the hidden camera?

I throw the test in the sink and hide my face between my hands. I feel… bad. Disappointed, surprised, fucked up, and sorry for my language, but this is what I feel.

I sit down, next to the toilet, breathing heavily, wishing I could wake up from this nightmare any moment. But no… I won't wake up. I can't run away, cause this stupid bump will be with me, even thought I hate it more than anything.

I sigh loudly when I feel a tear run down my cheek. Everything has sense now. I wasn't ill; I wasn't tired; I wasn't sensitive… I was and I am pregnant.

Just in the moment I can't hold tears back anymore and I let them fall, I hear my mum come upstairs. I get up quickly and try to fix everything. I run my hands along my cheeks to clean them up and then I take the test, just in the moment she opens the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to check that you were ok… are you?" I look into her eyes while hiding the test behind my back. She knows something's not right.

"Sure… I'm fine, mum, I don't know why would you think I'm not", I say, trying to act like "mean Jade".

She looks at me constantly and frowns when, all of a sudden, she realizes I'm hiding something.

"What do you have there?" she asks with an alarmed and concerned tone. I'm pretty sure she's thinking I have a knife or something to cut me. What a fool. I would _never_ do that. I like my life even though it sucks right now.

Another wave of fear and sadness hit me when my brain starts thinking of Beck being so far from me and his… oh my God.

"Jade!" My mum calls me, taking me out of my self-absorption. I stare at her. I get blank. I don't know what to do right now.

"What are you hiding?" she extends her hand and waits for me to hand her the "object". She's going to kill me, that's for sure.

I look away while taking my hand from behind my back and show it to her.

Her eyes widen as much as possible, almost getting out of their sockets when she realizes what it is and what the sign means.

"You're pregnant?!" Her mouth drops a bit and I can't help but feel really bad. Anxious, embarrassed, ashamed, worried. What will I do?

I turn my eyes back to my feet, trying to hide my face in my hair. It's impossible. This awful feeling won't disappear.

She leaves the test on the sink and stares at me with a faction I cannot understand at all.

I feel my eyes water again. Oh no, I won't be able to stand another wave of tears. And much less while I'm standing right in front of her.

"Don't worry, honey, we will get over this, you'll see", she says opening her arms to embrace me. I refuse a bit at the beginning, but when she pushes me into her hug and I sink my face on her chest, I let it go.

She strokes my hair and pushes me tighter to her body, while I just rest my forehead on her shoulder and sob, not even hugging her back.

I _am_ pregnant. Oh God, Beck's gonna leave me. He won't want to know anything about me or… or his… baby.

"We will talk about this later, ok? Now go take a bath and get calmed, please", she suddenly says, pushing me away from her and making me stand up.

I see the test as I get into the bathroom again, and I sigh loudly.

How is Beck now? He has no idea of any of this. I'm sure he's hanging out with his new friends, not knowing that he might be a dad.

I open the tap with hot water and let the bath fill in with it. I sigh when I undressed myself and I can't help but look at my stomach.

I don't even know what I will do. There are many options… so I can think of them while I try to make things clear. Everything is so dark now.

I sit down in a chair that is in front of my mum's in the kitchen. I'm not really hungry. That knot I thought I had has turned into a… baby, and that is the creepiest thing in the world.

"Jade, you have to eat something. Please", she almost begs me, but I can't take my eyes off the salad and think of Beck. I'm scared. What if he leaves me? No… I have to be strong. I _need_ to be strong.

"We haven't talked about it, Jade…" she starts saying, as she takes a piece of lettuce to her mouth. I stare at her while nausea hits my body. "Have you thought of what you want to do?"

"No… not really. I think I should decide this with Beck, but here's not here!" I scream, hitting the table as I stand up abruptly. This makes me feel so… frustrated. Yes, Jade West is frustrated. How funny.

"Jade, calm down. I know it, Beck should be here, and he should say his opinion before you make a choice, but… what _is_ you choice?"

I look away while sitting down again. I suddenly find myself grabbing my stomach. I take my hands away and lean them over the table. No… I don't want to be a mum. I'm seventeen, for God's sake, I'm ready yet.

My eyes get fixed in the ring Beck gave me. What would he want to do? He is always talking about our future children… but that's it… future. Not now. None of us is ready yet.

I take my phone and call Beck. I wait next to the window, in a full dark. The only thing that illuminates a bit is the moonlight. I look at the street. I wish Beck was there, waving me and waiting next to his truck… waiting for me.

"Hello?" His voice sounds so confident and comfortable. "Hey, is there anyone there?"

I shake my head and sigh deeply.

"Beck, it's Jade", I finally get to say. Now that I listen to him, I don't really know if I will be able to destroy all his future. He doesn't have to be stuck with me… he doesn't have to raise a child that has a fifty percent chance not to be born.

"Hi babe, I was about to call you", I roll my eyes. That is something he always says. As if I ever believe him. "What's up?"

"We need to talk. I…" I am ready to tell him, to face the situation to then find myself alone. But just when I'm about to tell everything to him, I hear some friends of him talking in the background.

"Wait a minute, Jade", Ugh, Beck! He's so dumb… how can he leave in such a difficult moment? I listen to them laughing and planning on meeting tomorrow at some stupid place… I hear Beck's laughter. He doesn't usually laugh like that… only when he's really having fun.

"I'm back, sorry, baby, the guys wanted to know where we should meet tomorrow morning", I feel a tear run through my cheek and I have to bite slightly me finger not to be sob and let him know I'm crying. "What were you saying?"

I wait a bit… it's not right what I'm going to do. It's not right that I want him to be with me… it's too selfish. It's not right…

"Nothing… I just wanted to say that I miss you", I lie… well, I do miss him, but that was not my initial message. I just thought of it in a better way. He doesn't have to know.

"Ok, Jade, I really need to go. I'll call you later, babe. Love you", he says. And when he hangs up, I whisper…

"I love you too".

* * *

**So... here's Chapter 10. I don't know what you will think of this, because well, it's a controversial topic, but I do hope you like it. Besides, leave me your thoughts and comments and if you find any mistakes or something you don't like, just let me know. Don't forget to leave your reviews guys :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Yes… It would be better if he doesn't know. There's no need to worry him, to make him get stuck with me when he still has the chance to become something important in his life. There's no need to make him come back, even though it's what I want the most right now. I feel insecure now that the situation got worse.

I crawl under my sheets and rest there, thinking. I have to stop thinking, though. It's going to drive me crazy some day.

As much as I hate it, it doesn't matter. I'm scared that, if I tell him, he might dump me… And I… I love him so much. I can't lose him. Not now. I find myself becoming a ball, with my arms embracing my stomach. No! I am not supposed to do that. I… think I've already made my choice. Yes… I better tell mum tomorrow morning.

I wake up at 5am, having an intense pain. I don't really know what it is I just know it's killing me.

I walk into the bathroom while turning the light on and lean my elbows on the sink, resting my face onto the palms of my hands. My head hurts and I still have this pain in the stomach. I sigh and breathe deeply to then feel a wave of discomfort and lean down over the toilet to throw up.

"This will be solved within a few days, Jade… don't worry" I whisper to myself. It's really hard to go through this when the person you love the most, the one who understands and supports you is not here to rub your back or whisper this kind of things when you really need him.

I brush my teeth and come back to the bedroom feeling slightly better. The pain might be gone, but the baby not. I come back to my bed and fall asleep again.

"Jade… wake up, we have to talk", I hear my mum talk. I open my eyes reluctantly and look into hers. Her face shows sadness and she seems to be exhausted.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" I ask her quickly when I see her factions. I sit down on my bed while she starts rubbing my arm to calm me down.

"Don't worry, honey. Nothing happened, I promise. We have to… you have to make a choice…" she says in a whisper, correcting herself as she talks. I'm pretty sure I look mortified. What do I do now? Beck doesn't know, because I already made a choice about him. But… but this is different. I have to decide whether to kill my… baby or not. This is the hardest thing I've ever done.

I stare at her. Her eyes bed me something, but I cannot figure it out. I'm not even able to think clearly now. And when I think of something… I suddenly know what to do.

"I want to…" my mum leans a hand on my leg and I sigh, "… I want to keep it", I finally say.

Her face changes immediately. She doesn't seem to be sad anymore. Actually, she even seems to be… happy? Wow… this is going too fast.

"Ok, then", she kisses my forehead, which is something I allow her to do just because we're going through rough times, and she leaves.

But when she's about to shut my bedroom door, she grabs the doorknob and looks at me.

"I think this is the most responsible choice you could take, Jade" I know she's being honest. She's my mother, and I soon will be one as well.

*****Four months later*

"Jade!" I roll my eyes and curse when all of a sudden, I heat Cat's squeaky voice. She runs upstairs and opens my door, while I cover my eyes from the sun with my hands. It's such a sunny morning and I hate it.

Beck's still gone, and even though we're still together, it seems like we're mentally miles away. His life is almost perfect, he says every time we talk.

I usually try to talk to him through phone calls, so he doesn't find out my… pregnancy. I don't even know how he doesn't know about it by now. All our friends do. I guess it's because I am the only one who still talks to him.

"Cat, go away!" I yell at her, hiding my face under the sheets.

"No, Jade, we have to go to school" she says. Her voice sounds as if she were about to cry. I uncover my face and look at her. I sigh and she suddenly smiles.

"Yay! How's the little baby today, Jade?" I turn my eyes back to the small bump in my stomach. You _can_ appreciate it. You can see how it's growing and growing, till I look like I'm going to explode.

"It's ok" I mumble. I get up and go straight to the bathroom, avoiding Cat in my way to it.

I shut the door, but that doesn't stop her. She opens it and sits down on the closed toilet.

"Cat… what are you doing? I need to get ready" she looks at me with those big eyes and giggles slightly.

"I know, but I won't leave you or the baby alone any moment. I'm her auntie" I roll my eyes and start washing my face.

"Who said it's going to be a "her"? Besides, I don't know if I'll let you be his/her auntie…" I say teasing her. She pouts and I can't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Jade! I will be her auntie. And it's going to be a girl… and we'll play dolls together, and I'll buy her pink clothes, and…-"

"No-way! I'm not letting you dress my baby with pink outfits. You won't be able to, that's for sure" I say forcibly putting on a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

Oh shit… I try to close them, but this stupid bump doesn't let me. I try to force it, but I might hurt the baby, so I have to take them off and wear a skirt.

"Dang it… I thought I would be able to wear my jeans till later" I whisper. Cat comes closer to me while I'm looking at myself in the mirror and she lifts my shirt up slowly, waiting for my reaction.

I let her do it and she grins when she rests a hand on the bump.

"When am I going to feel her?" She keeps insisting on the baby being a girl… I turn around to look at my side face and check if the bump is noticeable.

"I don't know Cat, why don't you ask it?" I say sarcastically. But she doesn't seem to take the hint and leans down to whisper something to my stomach. I roll my eyes and lean my hands on my lower back.

"When are you going to kick, little girl? Auntie Cat wants to know…" she asks to… no one. She waits a few minutes till I have to pull my shirt down and almost push her downstairs to have breakfast.

I start eating my cereals… since I cannot take anymore coffee, ugh! And suddenly, I feel my pocket buzz. I take out my phone and read a message.

"Hey, babe, connect to Skype, I'm waiting for you" damn it… now I have to be so careful for Beck not to see my growing stomach. I sigh and leave Cat in the kitchen, watching TV.

I turn on the computer and connect. I suddenly feel a wave of sadness when I see his perfect face smiling on the screen. He seems so happy without… me. I try to look like a normal Jade, but this feeling and… baby inside of me don't let me.

"Oh my God, Jade, you're so beautiful. I can't spend another day of my life without you" I roll my eyes and he smiles shyly.

"Yeah… it's been pretty hard around here, Beck… it's been four months, I can no more, I need you" I say, turning my voice down for Cat not to hear me.

"I know baby, I know, but just wait two more weeks, you already know I'm flying over there" he says trying to comfort me.

"JADE!" Cat screams from the kitchen. I get up quickly and go check if everything's alright. When I see it was just Cat being paranoid again, I come back to the computer, where Beck is waiting for me.

But when I'm about to sit down again, I unintentionally drop an empty glass, so I lean down to catch it… when I realize my shirt, which is baggy, has let see my stomach… yes, my growing bump.

"Jade… what's that?"

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long while since I said I would update it, but I've been reaaally busy. So sorry. But here's it. You know how it works. Leave your thoughts, comments, reviews, everything you want. Or even check my Tumblr, if you want. Hope you like it, though. More to come, and oh, Happy Valentine's Day! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

I get frozen immediately. What do I do now?! I better act like nothing happened in case he's talking about something else.

"What do you mean?" I ask him while I sit down again, acting normally.

"I mean that" he answers pointing at me with his forefinger.

"It's just an empty glass…" I say, avoiding his constant glances which are full of… anger.

"Jade, I won't ask it twice. What the hell is that?" He says in an annoyed tone. I look down… he has seen it. He knows it. And he's gonna leave me. Oh God, damn shirt! "Jade, I want an answer now" he states, increasing the anger on his voice as he talks. I've never listened to Beck like this before.

"I'm…" I take a few seconds to look straight into his eyes and then add, "… I'm pregnant…" I say in a really low voice.

Oh my God, please don't let him leave me. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have him.

"WHAT?!" His voice reverberates all over the room. I hear Car's steps approaching me, but luckily, she stays under the doorframe.

I look at him shyly. What is he thinking? What is he planning on doing? He's leaving, right? He is!

"Beck, please, say something…" his eyes seem to be lost. He doesn't even look alive. Oh my God, is he ok? Please! "Please, Bec-"

"We've been away from each other for a few months and you're already cheated on me?" I stare at him in disbelief. Is he really saying all these things?  
"What?! Do you think I've cheated on you? Do you fucking think I would do like that, idiot?!" I scream starting to feel a wave of anger inside of me. I try to calm myself down, but just even thinking of the idea is disgusting. Oh God, I love him. I would be so idiot if I did that.

I take my eyes back to him at the same time I hear Cat's breath getting slower. He looks pale and sick. I interlace my fingers over my stomach. It's like a system to protect… her or him.

"Are you sure you did not cheat on me?" He whispers all of a sudden. I give him a dead look and he sighs, taking his eyes away from the screen. And suddenly, he gets it. He gets the most obvious thing in the world. Beck stares art me while his eyes start widen as if they were about to spill out. I see how he drops his jaw and his muscles get hardened.

"Then, I am…" he's not able to finish the sentence. I nod slightly. This is not how it should have been.

Everything's wrong. He was not supposed to find it out… at least not this soon.

"Yes, Beck. You are the father…" I say in a whisper. From behind, I hear Cat gasp. He gets paler than before. This must have been a shock for him. None of us is ready, but I've already accepted it.

However, he's still thinking of it in his mind, I know it. And all of a sudden, he brings his eyes back to me and looks at me constantly.  
"I'm coming back now" he mumbles. And before I can complain or say something to make him change his mind, he disconnects and I stay there, sitting in silence, not knowing what to do again.

I feel tears threatening to fall down. I hold them back, but when I feel Cat's embrace surrounding me from behind, I give up and they start running along my cheeks. I don't know if I'm more hurt by the fact that he thought I had cheated on him, or by him coming back. Well, at least I have till tomorrow before this entire situation gets more screwed up than it is now.

"Jade, are you still here?" My mum asks me. I push Cat away before she enters and I clean my tears, trying to look normal.

"Yes, but we're leaving now. Come on, Cat" I say authoritatively. I grab my bag and push the red-haired out of the house, hiding my face from my mum.

I get in the car and after driving for a few minutes, and just when I make sure we're far enough from home, I stop the car and lean my hands on my forehead.

"Jade, are you ok? Don't get upset, that could harm the baby" she whispers.

"I don't care about that now, Cat!" I yell at her, causing her to start sobbing. I run a hand through my hair and then pull her between my arms. "I'm sorry, Cat, I'm just… stressed. I don't want Beck to… to leave me" I finally give up and say it. She breaks our hug and cleans a tear from my face while smiling.

"He won't Jadey. He loves you no matter what" she says, and for a moment, I believe her. I roll my eyes and start driving again. This is overwhelming me. It's just too much.

Cat gets out of the car with a simple "bye Jadey" while I take my time to do it. You have no idea how heavy I feel right now. Carrying a baby is not easy, I knew that when I made my choice, but I never thought I would have to stop wearing my jeans so soon, or even walking as if I just had a wild night.

I see students' glances flying over me. Yes, being the pregnant girl catches everybody's attention, but they know it since last month. I thought it'd pass more quickly… I guess I was wrong. Now everyone is talking about me, and the fact that I got pregnant from who knows when Beck was gone.

Yes, now I'm the slut of Hollywood Arts. Great! I roll my eye shyly while approaching my locker and open it.

I place a hand under my growing stomach, as if I were protecting the baby… as the mother I am going to be. A mum… I can't even believe it. I'm going to have a baby! It sounds so weird…

I start to rub my hands under the shirt, covering half of my body with the locker door, for people not to see me like this. I feel so vulnerable right now.

And like a small and barely noticeable kick, I feel it. My eyes widen as much as possible and then I look down at my stomach. I run again the hand over it and the baby kicks from inside. I bite my finger and try not to cry in front of everyone. I almost sink my head in the locker while resting the palm of my hand right in the place where my baby let me know she or he was fine.

This is… I'm speechless. I haven't felt more connected to anyone than now… this is different. It's different from the love I feel for Beck, for example. This love is… maternal. Yeah, that's it. It's a mum's love…

The bell makes me jump and then I shut my locker, holding my bag and patting slightly on my bump.

"I'm so excited to see you, baby" I whisper to the stomach. Oh my God, what did I just do? I just talked to a bump? This is changing me so much… well, I think it has to, right?

"Oh, Jade, how great to see our little piece of human being is getting bigger little by little" Sikowitz mumbles when I enter his class and sit down where Beck and I used to sit together.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms under my chest, drawing circles over my stomach.

"Jade, do you want me to help you there?" Tori says with a sweet tone. I look at her and she just smiles as she usually does. I'm trying to carry a couple of books, but they're too heavy and since she found out I was pregnant, she's been trying to help me.

I shrug and she comes closer to me as if it were a victory. She takes the books and follows me on my way to my car.

"Yeah, ok… thank you, I guess", I say to her while she just leaves the books on the passenger seat. She comes back to where I am and simply says:  
"I would do anything for you, Jade, and now also for this little baby inside you", she murmurs with a silly voice.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, now get away from my car" I snap out. Considering I said thank you to her, she should feel honored… not everyone gets that from me, and she just did.

I drive back home and when I'm about to open the door, someone does it for me. I look up at the person and I feel how my breath is taken away.

* * *

**I know this is a bit shorter than the others, but I don't really have time now, my week is pleny of exams :( But don't worry, next week's update will be longer. Hope you like it and let me know what you think, I really appreaciate your criticism. Have a good weeked, guys ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my God, I don't feel well. This has to be a joke. I don't like. It can't be true. I take the palm of my hand up to my forehead and then run it along my hair. I'm starting to feel dizzy. This is not true. It can't! After all these months, he's here. He's here!

I try to look straight into his eyes, but all the world feels like is moving. And suddenly, my legs start to shake and my heart goes faster than ever. I'm going to faint.

"Jade, are you ok?" He asks with his manly and soft voice. And that only make things worse, because when I can't stand my weight anymore, I feel his hands holding me. He lets me lean my knees on the floor slowly, worrying about me getting hurt. His arms are surrounding my body, and he has brought himself down to the floor as well. "Jade, what's wrong?!" I can't anymore. I need to go to my bed…

"Take me to my room…" I mumble. Even talking is hard now. My eyes start to close and I feel dizzier than before.

"But, I gotta take you to a hospital!" He yells and whispers at the same time. I think I nod and he groans. He knows that even like this he won't be able to change my mind.

He passes one of his arms under my legs and the other beneath my back and I feel how he lifts me up before I lost consciousness.

A bright and very disturbing light wakes me up. Sun light is entering through my window and hitting my face fully. I rub my fists against my eyes, trying to look better. Oh my God, how much have I been sleeping? I don't even know what day it is.

I sit down and realize I'm in my bed, with my sheets covering my body and in the same clothes I put on the other day. I unconsciously take my hands to my growing stomach and rub it.

Will he or she be ok? I don't want my baby to get hurt. No God, I would die. And all of a sudden, I remember. Beck is here. Beck carried me to my bed. Beck pulled a sheet over me. Beck is downstairs now. I can hear him. Mum doesn't make so much noise.

I get up and look at myself in my bathroom mirror. Is he mad at me? Will he want to take this baby away from me? No, I won't allow that. I will fight for my babe, I swear to God, I will.

Besides, I'm still angry because he thought I had cheated on him. I'm mad because that was the first thing that crossed his mind.

I make my hands turn into fists and then I clean my face with water, to clear my mind slightly. Ok, Jade, you can do it. Go downstairs and face reality. Do it, I say to myself. Yes, I can do it. I'm strong enough. For God's sake, I'm Jade West. The fact of being pregnant doesn't mean I am softer or smoother. I'm still that bitchy and mean girl.

I put on some different clothes. A baggy black shirt and some leggings, since my regular jeans don't fit anymore.

I fix my hair for the last time and breathe deeply before going downstairs as slowly as possible.

I hear some noises coming from the kitchen, so I guess Beck's there. I go there while shuffling and then I lean on the doorframe, crossing my arms between my chest and bump.

I clear my throat to make him realize I'm here, and suddenly, he turns around on his feet to face me. He looks… handsome. He is handsome. And a jerk, as well.

"Jade…" he whispers, coming closer to me. I hope he stops at some distance. I don't want this to be like… always. It has changed. We're not the same. He's not the same and neither am I.

"What are you doing here, Beck? Why are you here?" I ask him, looking straight into his eyes, which widen at the same time he arches his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me, Jade? Why am I here? Well, maybe because my girlfriend is pregnant and she didn't tell me anything?!" He yells, moving his hands. I roll my eyes and I have to bite my tongue not to slap him.

"Ok, whatever you say Beck… now, what are you planning on doing?! Taking this baby away from me? Or… or maybe saying it's not yours and letting everyone think I cheated on you as you though?!" I scream. Luckily, mum is not at home. Otherwise, I would be in my room after having got told off and Beck would be back in New York with his parents.

"I did not think you had cheated on me!" He says defending me. My jaw drops and my eyes widen.

"How can you say that, Beck? You did, for God's sake! It was the first fucking thing you thought! I'm so offended and mad, Beck. Do you trust me this little to think that I would cheat on you the first day you're gone? Or what? What kind of excuse are you gonna invent now? Come on, tell me. Why did you think of that?" I yell. My blood is boiling inside me. I feel how my cheeks get red because of the anger and how my heartbeat gets faster. He seems to feel the same, though.

"What do you want me to say Jade? Yes, I thought of that! And yes, I did it because I… because I was afraid that you could do it. That could leave me because I was not with you!" Words are stuck in my throat. Is he really this stupid to think I will believe that? "Besides, that's not what matters… what matters here and now is that you're pregnant, with my baby… and you said nothing, Jade. And you wouldn't have said anything if I hadn't seen your stomach the other day!" His face gets red and I roll my eyes hypocritically. "What did you think you were going to do? Having the baby and then giving it on adoption and acting like nothing happened? Uh, Jade? Was that your plan?" He accuses me.

"UGH! NO!" I shout. I can no more. If I don't get away from him, I might slap him, and I don't want that, even though he deserves it.

I get out of the kitchen and I feel how Beck follows me.

"Jade, please, answer me. What were you going to do?" He begs more than says. I stop frozenly but not look at him. I look at my feet. He's facing my back. I cup my stomach and I feel how a tear starts running along my cheek. I turn around and he looks as devastated as me.

"I don't know Beck… At the beginning, I thought of having an abortion…" He looks pale when I say it. I know Beck is completely against that, and more when it comes to his baby. "… but then I realized I couldn't do it. I wasn't physically or mentally able to kill this baby… I felt linked to his or her. And still now, I feel the same way".

"And then? What did you have on mind, Jade?" He whispers slowly, afraid of my next words.

"I thought of… raising it by myself… and also, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how, or when or where. You were so far away from me and I was afraid that you could… that you could…" Oh my God, I can't even say it. He meant a lot to me, and now, he's simply my world. "… that you could leave me and your baby and even take it away from me, Beck. I want this baby, and I would fight for him or her even if that supposed fighting you".

I look at him hardly. The tears that fill my eyes don't allow me to see his face. He walks closer to me and waits for my approval for a minute. And when he sees I don't move, he rolls his arms around my body. I sink my face on his chest and let myself cry as much as I've been wanting all this time.

Beck comforts me. He strokes my hair and whispers that everything is going to be ok, that we will make it.

But no. It won't be ok. All is so screwed up… Everything has changed… and it has become worse.

I push him and get away from him. He looks at me weirdly and I just sink into his eyes. My eyes water again and my hands turn into fists as well.

"No." He arches an eyebrow confused. He doesn't know what is going to happen. To be honest, I don't even know. "We're broken up, Beck. You have to go on your own way, and I have to go on mine. We have taken different ways, and you did it when you decided not to come back after your dad had obliged you to leave. You've changed, and so have I" His jaw drops, but I've made a choice. I won't keep him from his baby, but I will keep him from me.

"Now leave please…" I whisper, already crying.

"But Jade, what has changed? Please, don't do this" He begs. I nod while closing my eyes and push him closer to the door. "Jade, please, please, give me a chance. Everything between us is the same. We are the same". His words are killing me.

"We are not. Please, don't make this harder than it is, Beck. Leave now" I command him forcibly. He's almost out when he says that he will be the best father. "Beck, you will be able to have your child, I will never take him or her away, but you won't have me. Not anymore". And with that, I close the door, making his heart get broken and breaking mine as well.

* * *

**Hi guys! Finally, my exams are done and gone and hopefully, I'll be updating more frequently. So, here's Chapter 13. Pretty sad and disappointing, as you can see. But don't worry. I don't want to give details, but it might get better, who knows ;) Anyway, I do hope you like it. Best wishes guys xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG! You're not gonna imagine what happened. I forgot to update the Chapter 14 and instead I uploaded Chapter 15. So idiot. Sorry, guys! Ok, I couldn't let you without one chapter, so what I did was delete the last one I uploaded and re-uploaded two: Chapter 14, which wasn't here, and Chapter 15, which was. Sorry again, guys. I don't know why :S Well, now you have two chapters ;D**

* * *

I run a hand along my bump, covering it with soap and bubbles. I needed a bubble bath, and that's what I'm taking right now. I needed to clear my mind, to think of everything from a different perspective.

I lean my head on the cold edge of the tub, sighing and not being able to stop thinking of Beck's face. He was just as surprised as me because of my reaction. Now, I don't know why I did it, but I just felt it was ok. I thought that I was doing the right thing, and now… now I don't know.

He's been all this time so far away from me, maybe his attitude has changed… maybe his feelings, despite what he said.

"Jade?!" I hear my mum knocking the door forcibly. I roll my eyes and let her keep calling me. "Jade, are you ok? Please, answer me", she begs me anxiously.

"Yes, now get out of my room", I yell, closing my eyes and surrounding my big stomach with my arms. I feel safe when I do it. It's like none can hurt my baby, and neither me.

"Just remember that tomorrow we have an appointment" she says through the wood of the door.

"_I_ have an appointment" I mumble before sinking in the water, making it cover even my head.

I wake up panting and freaking out. I fell asleep in the tub… the water is even cold now and my bump is dry. I rub it and sigh when I check the time. Nah, it's just 6pm. I still have all the afternoon to get bored.

I get out of the bathtub and wrap my body with a purple towel, running the palm of my hand along the mirror to clean the steam.

Just in the moment I get out of the bathroom, I hear my phone buzz, so I just walk closer to my bedside table and check it.

"Hey, Jade, the gang is coming to my house to hang out, you wanna come?" I read Tori's message. I don't really want to go, so I just ignore the text and get dressed immediately. I just want to go on a walk.

"Oh, Jade, finally you got out of the tub! I thought it had swallowed you" mum states joking. Wow, I haven't seen her joke in years. She must feel pretty happy now.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask her while I put on my combat boots and she leans under the doorframe.

"Nothing, Jade" she says smiling. But I am not idiot, and I've living with her for a long time so I know when something's crossing her mind.

"Ok, whatever you say, mum…" I murmur. I don't know if it's because of the pregnancy or what happened with Beck, but I just feel depressed, sad, lifeless.

I walk out of my room and go downstairs, resting a hand under my bump, as if I was holding it up. It's just a mania I've got.

I hear how she comes down with me and opens the door for me.

"By the way, Jade, your dad is coming later", she says, as if anything wrong happened. But yes, it's wrong. It's bad, so bad. We could say I… didn't use to have a good relationship with my dad.

I just groan and slam the door shut. I'd run if this bump weren't with me all the time. I just want to run and fly and get out of this… shit!

I take my phone and type a new message.

"I'll be there in ten. Don't get excited or I'll kill you all" and I press the button to send the text to stupid Tori. At least her house is going to be better than mine when my dad arrives.

I just walk till I reach her house and then I knock the door. I can hear the music even with the windows and doors close. I guess everybody is here. I just hope that Beck isn't, I don't want to meet him after what happened. I mean, it's going to be all awkward.

I said things I shouldn't have said. I did things I shouldn't have done, but everything is said and done, and I can't go back to that. I have to accept every single step I took and I have to be strong enough to deal with anything that interferes in my way.

Laughter and then Tori opens the door. Her eyes have stopped flying to my bump. All my friends', we could say.

"Jade, you're here!" she exclaims, resting her hand on my back and pushing me slightly to come in.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" I ask her rolling my eyes. Did she really ask that? Ugh, Tori!

I leave my purse on the couch right before Cat throws her arms around me and hugs me tightly.

"Cat, Cat, the baby" I say to her when I see she's not being careful about my stomach. She immediately gets away while covering her mouth with her hand and letting her eyes start to water. "No, Cat" I say, walking closer to her and embracing her softly. I don't want anyone to get used to his behavior I'm having, mostly because I don't even know why I'm acting like this.

She sobs a little and then smiles again, while blowing a kiss to my bump. I roll my eyes whilst walking into the kitchen and sitting on a chair. I'm pretty tired. Carrying a baby is not light, I can tell. It's quite heavy, actually.

"Where's everyone?" I ask Tori as she hands Cat a glass of fresh water and leans her body on the sink.

"Who?" She asks acting dumbly.

"You know who I'm talking about, Vega! The boys! Where are they?" I say again, increasing my tone.

And suddenly, I hear her door open and I turn my face around to make my heart sink in a sea of sadness and happiness at the same time.

His teeth shining, his hair fooling around, his look getting fixed of me. And when I want to realize, Cat and Tori are already left. I curse to myself and then I stand up immediately.

All of a sudden, I feel the need to lean my hand under my growing stomach again, as I usually do now. He fidgets a bit but then stays quiet and not moving.

I walk closer to him but I stop a few inches away from him. I don't want him to believe everything's gonna be ok because he just walked in. No. There's more than that, a lot more.

"What are you doing here, Beck?" I ask him in a whisper. I don't even have enough strength to say a word.

"I'm here for you, Jade. Tori messaged me saying that you were gonna come, and as soon as I received the text, I came here" he states, looking straight into my eyes. I get lost in his big brown eyes. I never thought I would fall in love this hardly but I guess I still love him, and as much as my mind says I don't, my heart says he's my life.

"Yes but why? Why coming here if you know what I said to you before?" I ask him again.

"I would go anywhere for you, Jade. I would do anything and everything for you and… my baby" he starts approaching me. Beck lifts his right hand and caresses softly my cheek. I close my eyes for a moment and move my face to kiss the palm of his hand.

"My feelings are still the same, Jade. I don't know what happened before, but I don't even care if you give me a second chance, please. I promise I will do even the impossible to please you and to give you and this baby everything you both need. I love you both" he says, placing his left hand shyly an inch over my bump, but not touching it.

I open my eyes and look into his eyes… And I see truth, honesty, love, supplication… And it gets into my heart. He has got it, I guess.

I take his hand and suddenly put it over my naked stomach now. His skin touching mine, feeling his warmth against my coldness. The perfect mix.

And even without seeing it coming, we both feel it. He kneels and looks up at me before leaving a little and sweet kiss on my belly, making me shiver and the baby move. I felt it, he felt it. Right in the moment he touched the bump, my baby kicked. My baby, his baby, _our_ baby.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, here I am again. Sorry for the mistake. Probably you've already read this chapter, but the previous one is new. What I mess I made, for God's sake. Sorry and enjoy :D**

* * *

He suddenly rests his cheek over my skin. I can feel how it blushes when another kick hits. I love this. Almost as much as I love scissors. And that's a lot.

His hands surround my waist and I lean mine in his shoulders, capturing this moment forever. I don't care if we're in Tori's house, if my bump isn't covered, if Beck's kneeling while listening to our baby. I don't give a fuck. I just love it.

"Jade…" He says, almost in a whisper. I nod and he stands up now, while rolling my shirt down. He cups my face and I bite my lips. I've been in this situation before. I know what his steps are, but I won't complain… I don't want to ruin this moment, though. "Can we go somewhere else?"

I give him an intense look and he gets a little bit nervous. He starts biting his lower lip, which is a sign of his nervousness.

"Of course", I give him shyly and then add, "besides, I don't want to be here by the time Cat and Tori come back… They're so sappy" He laughs silently and when his laughter causes mine, he caresses my cheeks with his fingers and then places a kiss on my lips… Why was I such a fool? I was about to lose this… I'm stupid!

He moves his lips slowly around mine. I open them slightly and his tongue gets in shyly. I lick his fleshy lips and he smiles through the kiss. I missed him. Too much that I could stand. What would I have done without him? I went crazy and did things I shouldn't have done, but luckily, he's here. And he's amazing for not getting mad at me. I would have been so angry if it had been him who said those words. I practically said I stopped loving him… Such a big and fat lie.

Our tongues play in a battle that none of us is willing to lose. I move mine and he does the same, but finally, he gives up and I give him a little peck as a losing prize.

I interlace my fingers in his and open the door before Cat and Tori show up again. We better leave now alone than stay later with them.

I'm about to start walking, but he pulls me closer to his truck. Obviously… then how could he have been this soon if he hadn't brought it?

He opens the door for me while I roll my eyes and when he gets in, he murmurs:  
"Just so you know, I let you win because you're pregnant. I didn't want to cause the labor…" I laugh loudly. He really means it? Hahahaha, he has to be kidding.

"Suuuuure, Beck, whatever you say" I mumble, evident grin on my face. He makes me happy. But I'll just let HIM notice. Just him. Not anymore. I don't anyone else in our lives. Just our future baby…

"I did!" Ohh I love to see how Beck gets teased just by a couple of words. So childish. He starts driving and we're in my house quickly.

"No…" I say when I remember my mum's words. Dad must be here, and I don't want to deal with him now… not that I have Beck back. I want to spend a little time with him before making my life get messed up again.

"What's wrong, babe?" He says… Babe. Babe. Babeeeee. I missed that too. I miss every single thing of him. Even his sappy and awful pet names. He leans the palm of his hand over mine and I intertwine my fingers between his.

"My dad's probably here, but I don't want to see him yet. Let's go to your RV?" I ask-propose him. He nods while leaving a peck on my hand and I roll my eyes at his sappiness.

"You know that I'm sorry for everything, right?" He says in a whisper while driving. I stare at him. His eyes fly from time to time to me, he licks his lips nervously, running sometimes a hand along his hair. He's still nervous. I can feel it in the atmosphere. I know him as well, so I can tell when he's about to explode and when he's calmer than ever. And now, it's not that. Something's up, and I'm determined to figure it out.

"I know, Beck" I give him another look and sigh loudly, "Beck, if there's something bothering you, you better tell me… now". He looks at me for a moment and then we arrive at his RV.

His eyes get fixed on his shaky hands and I cross my arms under my chest, waiting for him to spit it out.

"I still have to tell my parents… We could say that they're not so happy with me coming back here so suddenly. They still don't know anything, Jade", he finally gives in, confessing.

"Oh, I get it… You're ashamed, isn't it?" I say, not increasing my tone. He looks up at me and pulls my hair behind my ear, getting closer to me.  
"I am not, Jade. I would never be ashamed of this. I'd be crazy if I was", I arch my eyebrows, giving him the hint to keep talking. I'm all ears. "You know, the pregnancy has changed you… in a good way, I mean". I smile and look down at my bump. I run a hand across it. It feels good now. "You're more beautiful and brighter, but most important, you're calmer… you seem to accept everything without getting mad".

"Well, that's because I haven't had the choice," I joke, grinning playfully, "Don't mess with a pregnant woman, you can end up so bad". He laughs and then encourages me to get out of the car like him.

He waits for in the other side, ready to accompany me. His fingers around mine, always defending me. I was an idiot for believing that he would leave me, that he would let me down. There's still a lot to do, but I guess that's life.

He opens the door letting me walk in first and I look around. I missed this place too. It was like our home, and I feel like it should be again. I want that.

"So, you wanna drink something, babe?" He acts so comfortably now… and I kind of like. What I need now is safe, and I know that Beck can give me that. Wow… How have I changed my mind this soon? I'm worrying about my baby's future… I guess he's right, the pregnancy has changed me.

"I don't want anything, just a…" My eyes widen and I cover my mouth with my hand. This can't be true. Not here, please!? I stand up quickly and rush to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

"Jade, are you ok?" I roll my eyes even with a few tears on them and another nausea hits my body. "Ok, no you're not ok… let me help you", he grabs my hair but I push him with a free hand. I don't want him to see this.

"Get out, Beck. This is disgusting", I manage to say between the shakes. He says no firmly and I don't have enough time to complain, because another wave hits. I can't get over of how much I hate this. I really do!  
When I think I'm done puking, he helps me stand up and I look at myself in the mirror while washing my face. I need fresh water.

"Ugh… I thought this was over" I murmur. Beck rubs my back and I look at him now, "Why didn't you leave? I told you to". He rolls his eyes with wisdom.

"I said I would never leave again. I told you that I would never leave you alone, and that's what I'm doing. I'm staying by your side no matter what, Jade". I get lost in his eyes now… He seems to be saying the truth. "Oh, look at your shirt". I do what he just said weirdly and I see a stain of my previous "situation".

"Oh, shit… This is even more disgusting" I mumble. I look around to find something to clean this with, but frustratingly, I don't find anything. He seems to notice me starting going crazy, because he rests his hands on my arms and makes me stop.

"Jade, do you want me to prepare you a bath?" He says when he realizes that that's what I really need. I bite my lip and nod my head slowly. He smiles and leaves a sweet kiss on my forehead. I close the eyes while smelling his scent and then he opens the warm water.

I sit in the toilet while waiting for him to have everything finished and then, he starts walking closer to the door. I look at my feet and before he's completely out, I say:  
"Beck," he turns around on his feet to look at me while leaning a hand on the doorknob and another on the doorframe, "would you like to… get in with me?" I say, biting my lip nervously and rolling my fingers. I'm afraid that he says no.

"Of course, Jade", he says, closing the door behind him. I stand up and we get closer and closer to each. I feel his breath on my skin when his hands cup my face. He or nobody has no idea of much I love him, of how much he means to me. He means the world.

And he suddenly presses his lips against mine. It's a soft kiss, a sweet and careful touch. It's like I'm made of glass and he doesn't want to break me. This feeling is back, and I like it.

I roll my fingers at the edge of his shirt and pull it over his head, resting my hands on his neck halfway. I play with his hair while he plays with my lips, mischievous but romantically at the same time. He helps me with my clothes and I take his pants off, never breaking our kiss. I will never let him go, never. I made such a big mistake and I will never forgive me for that, but at least, I have him to remind me how lucky I am.

He unclasps my bra and it flies to land on the floor, next to the other clothing that were left. I love him. So much. He reaches out to help me walk in the bathtub and I let the drops of water fall over my hair. I turn around to kiss him again. I don't wanna lose this moment. I don't wanna lose him.

He runs his hands along my naked back and I place mine on his lower back, surrounding his waist while he tightens our kiss and hug. How could I live without this, though? I bite his lower lip and then he turns me around. I close my eyes when he starts kissing my neck. He pulls the hair apart and I almost lean my head on my right shoulder, allowing him to kiss more my left one.

He goes from my nape to the end of my shoulder, when the arm begins, leaving kisses sweetly. Meanwhile, I notice his hands moving slowly to my bump. I interlace my fingers between his and make our hands rest over my growing stomach. A little kick hits it and I wonder if Beck has felt it. His smile gives me the answer.

"I missed you, Beck…" I murmur while he keeps kissing my skin everywhere. He turns me around again and I finally open my eyes to get lost in his. He grins and then smirks and I smile back.

"Me too, Jade". He embraces me and I sink my face on his naked chest. The water hitting our faces, we kneel down and he lays down with me still in his arms.

A tear runs down my cheek but luckily it get mixed with the drops of water. I rest my head on his chest while he caresses my back with a hand and with the other, he strokes carefully the bump.

"You're my girl", he starts saying all of a sudden, "but this baby will be my little baby girl". He murmurs.

"You're so sure that it'll be a girl… we still don't know", I say to him, before he kisses my wet hair.

"I just feel it. It'll be a girl. Our baby girl", he starts drawing circles in my bump till the circles become hearts. I smile and let the water cover us.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi, hi, hi! I'm back with another chapter! Just a spoiler... the next chapters will be a bit sappy. Well, the whole story is sappy so... Hahaha, anyway, as I was saying, here's Chapter 16. Beck and Jade find out something... interesting. And she will come to a conclusion. Read and figure it out! xoxoxo**

* * *

A kiss wakes me up. I can feel his lips leave my skin for a second to come back again. I try not to smile, but his tickling in my bump makes me. I hear his laughter getting out through his fleshy lips and then I open my eyes to find a sappy Beck close to me.

"Good morning, beautiful soon-to-be mommy" I roll my eyes while leaning my elbow on the bed to bow. His eyes are brighter than usual. You know, after the little corny scene I gave him last night, it's normal.

"Beck, we might be back together, and I might be pregnant, but the aversion I feel towards your excessive sappiness is still here", but my words don't seem to bother him, because he opens his arms and pulls me into a tight hug. I bite my lip till he lets me go.

"I know, I'm just so happy!" I shrug while getting up, but he stops me to help me up. I gaze at him while frowning and he takes the hint. Beck takes his hands off me, but he can't help it anymore, so he puts them back around my waist.

"Beck, if you don't let me go to the bathroom, I'll pee here and you'll be the one who will have to clean it" I say to him rudely. Mean Jade is back. I kind of missed that part of me.

"How sweet, babe", he says before leaving a peck on my forehead and letting me go finally. Sometimes he can get to be a bit annoying.  
When I get out of the bathroom, I see him waiting for me, ready to leave. I remember now that I have an appointment today. I almost forgot about the pregnancy. I guess I'm getting used to carrying a baby inside me.

"You sure you wanna come?" I ask him while he starts driving to my home. "It's not necessary, I'll go with my mom", I whisper, letting him know that I find it a bit awkward. I mean, I don't him to come in with me and see all the awful things that doctors do.

"Jade, I am the father and I am your boyfriend", he has got used to that again so easily, "so I'll go with you… remember my words, I will never leave you again". I bite my bottom lip and then he takes my hand in his. I look at him with… I guess love, and after a few minutes, we arrive home.

When he's about to knock the door, I stop him from doing it. Dad's here. I know it. It's been a long time since I last talked to him. And I want it to keep being like this.

"I don't want to see him, Beck" I complain, staring at my feet. He places two fingers under my chin and brings my mouth closer to his, crashing our lips together. Good he's here to help me. I sigh and then open the door. I lead him to my mom's office and I knock on the door. After a couple of seconds, she lets me come in.

"Jade… where have you been?" she asks concernedly, standing up in a rush. And then she notices Beck on the doorframe, shyly waiting for us to let him walk in. "Well, I see you're back… have you finished being so idiot?"  
"MOM! Don't talk to him like that!" I yell, letting her see that I still love him and that we're back together. I get closer to Beck and take his hand.

"No, Jade, she's right. I was an idiot for leaving you… I should have fought for you and then for this baby… I'm sorry", he confesses, looking at me more than at my mom. She coughs and then starts talking again.  
"Well, I'm glad that you have appeared, Jade. We gotta be in the doctor's in half an hour" she replies, grabbing her purse and her car keys and stepping out of her office.

"I know. Beck's coming with us" I say with a firm tone. She stops herself immediately and stares at me with wide eyes. "Yes, I think it's the right thing since he's the _fatherrrr_" I say defiantly. She has to understand that from now on, Beck's gonna be in my life. At least I hope so.

"Talking about fathers, your fath-"

"I know, I know, let's go", I rush to say, getting out of the house as fastly as possible. I don't want this to get even more awkward.  
I can see how my mom licks her lips every time I turn around to see if Beck's alright. I can't help. She wanted to kill him, so I don't blame him.

I get out of the car, but Beck rushes to close his door and come help me. I'm getting tired of this and I still have a few months left. He interlaces my fingers between his and then I tiptoe to kiss him softly. I know that bothers mom, so I'll keep doing it as long as she's with us. Yeah, mean daughter. Hopefully I will get a child like Beck.

I sit down on a chair in the waiting room while my mom just walks around, picking up phone calls and from time to time, walking out of the space to talk a little bit louder.

"You think she will be mad at me for a long time?" He suddenly asks, playing with my fingers and staring at them shyly.

"I don't know, Beck. But don't worry about that. She needs to understand that you're part of my life now… and she can't do anything to change that", I comfort him, smiling a bit. Oh God, I thought Mean Jade was back… what was that then? Ugh… babies…

"That is what scares me…" he murmurs right before a nurse comes and tells me to follow her. I ignore Beck's comment and then mom joins us on our way to see the doctor.

"Ok, Jade, roll your shirt up" she says, preparing some medical stuff.

"Don't tell me what to do…" I mumble. Mom gives me a killer look and I sigh loudly while lifting my black shirt and then I eye Beck. His expression has changed from happy to confused. I guess this is too much for him. He still has to assimilate it.

The woman puts a cold gel on my bump and then she grabs a part of the ultrasound machine. She starts moving the machine up and down, adding pressure from time to time and furrowing her eyes near the screen. All I see is black and white, but when I turn my face around to look at Beck, his eyes are a full range of colors. Bright and powerful colors that represent his feelings.

"Oh…" I hear the woman say… I suddenly look at her worried. What the hell meant that "oh"? Is my baby ok? Oh my God, is something wrong?!  
"What means that?!" I ask her concernedly. I grab Beck's hand forcefully and he strokes my hair softly. His hand sweats, but I don't care now.

"Calm down, Jade, everything's fine, kay?" This chick is staring bothering me. Is she kidding me? I want to know what the hell she meant by that.  
"No, tell me what's up!" I command her, getting more and more nervous every second that passes by. I feel how mom gets closer to us and how she keeps breathless.

"Jade, I said that everything's fine, ok? You should be pleased with that" She says rudely. The next thing I'm aware of is Beck fidgeting in his seat.

"No, she wants to know what's going on and you're going to tell us, since he or she is our baby and we worry about our baby. Now, spit it out" Beck says to her, defending me. I can't take my eyes off him. I think I've seen him like this twice in my life… But it just makes me want him more.

The woman looks at him from the corner of her eye and then bites her lower lip. I'm starting to hate her…

"That's the problem… It's not he or she…" My eyes widen immediately and Beck squeezes my hand forcibly. What the fuck means that? Is she fucking kidding me?!

"Wh-What do you mean?" Beck asks in a whisper, but by this time, I already figured it out… Oh-my-God. Is this true? What else is gonna happen to us? This must be joke. It has to. Seriously, mother nature?!

"It means that-" She starts saying, but I interfere. I look up at Beck and spill it out.

"We're having twins" I murmur. I analyze Beck's face. He's even more confused than before. He seems like… dead. As if he had seen a ghost. The woman nods and mom just smiles. She kind of enjoys becoming a grandmother. But I wouldn't say it's that enjoyable. I'm seventeen and I'm having twins! Oh God, how am I supposed to give birth to two evil creatures?

"I'll just let you stay here because… well, those are big news. But just tonight, Beck, not anymore." She says, grabbing the doorknob and staring at us, "AND of course, I don't want any inappropriate situation" she replies, making clear that we cannot do _anything_.

"Don't worry mom, we cannot screw it up more than we have" I say-yell at her while she closes the door while groaning.

I turn around to seat on the edge of the bed and then Beck approaches me. He rolls his arm over my shoulders and brings me closer to him. I lean my head on his shoulder and I get my eyes fixed on nothing. Just nothing. I keep my mind blank. And suddenly, a mischievous tear starts running along my cheek. I clean it, but Beck notices it before I can act as if nothing happened.

"Jadeeeee, don't cry, babe" he begs, embracing me and letting me sob in his chest. I don't know why I am even crying… I was fine just a second ago. "Everything will be ok, I won't let you down, baby".

"It's not that… It's those stupid hormones!" I say to him. I hear his quiet laughter, but then he caresses my hair and my cheek, taking the tears with him. I love him.

"Sure, babe… We can blame the hormones if you want" he says playfully. I punch his arm softly, still with my forehead leant on his chest. I sniff a few times and then I rub my eyes. "I am not mad at the fact that we're having two babies instead of one as we thought, Jade" he whispers, putting his hand under my chin and looking into my eyes. "Actually, I like it".

I grin shyly and then I kiss him hardly, surrounding his neck with my arms and his lips with mine. I missed him so much. I still can't believe I have him back. It was such a hard time. I thought I was going to… I don't know, collapse any time.

I deepen the kiss by rolling my arms around his waist. He places his hands on my butt and closes the gap. … I shouldn't say this, but the pregnancy makes me so… "hot" sometimes, if you know what I mean. Yeah, like now.

I make Beck lay down and I feel how my bump gets in between us. It's like an obstacle that keeps me from crashing with him. It sucks so much. But I don't care. I'll get what I want as always.

I move my lips from his mouth to his chest and abs and then back to his lips. He strokes my hair and when I put my hands over his belt, ready to undo it and harden the scene, he grabs my fingers and stops me.

"No, Jade… not now" he whispers in my ear. Doesn't he know that that makes me even hornier?! I bite his neck and then ignore his statement. I want what I want and I am gonna get it. I move my leg between his to create friction. It might be a long time, but I still know how to do… things. He moans in my mouth and I bite his bottom lip, taking advantage of his miserable situation.

"Jade." He says firmly, cupping my face to make me stop and look at him, "I said no, ok? You're pregnant and this is your mom's house… so weird" I sigh and roll my eyes. Then I let myself collapse on top of him. He surrounds my body but it hurts a bit to be like this. Especially when you have two babies inside you. So I roll myself in the bed and spoon close to Beck, who hugs me tightly. He pulls a blanket over me, covering my stomach. I smile when I see how much he worries about our children even before they're born.

He won't to admit it, but he doesn't want to have sex because I'm pregnant, not because we're at my mom's house. We've had sex/made love before here… it's just that he's kind of afraid of hurting the babies. Well, I'll have to explain it to him and I will change his mind, that's for sure.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi guys! Here I leave you the longest chapter I've ever written lol Hahahaha enjoy because it has a bit of everything. It's not the end, though, we'll talk about that in future chapters. Anyway, let me know what you think as usually and I appreciate criticism and reviews of any kind. There's a scene of Jori inside and you know, Bade everywhere. Check it out and review xoxoxoxo_**

* * *

"Oh, Jade, have you eaten yourself?!" An asshole yells at me just when I walk in the hall of Hollywood Arts. Beck, who is walking behind me, notices the guy and his insulting words, so he gets on his nerves.

"Shut the fuck up!" Beck suddenly shouts, making the boy swallow his words and stay quiet. God, I love when Beck defends me like this… I feel so safe around him, but I will never give in and tell him this. It would make me less mean.

I squeeze his hand to make him calm down and forget about that. At the beginning, all these words would affect me so much. I hadn't Beck, and I let everything get into my brain. But now he's here and he gives me the strength I need, so I won't take that to heart. He's just a jerk and I'm so sure about what I am gonna do.

"Don't worry, I stopped caring about them a long time ago, Beck". I say whisper to him. I feel how one of the babies move and I place my hand under my voluptuous stomach, almost holding it. Beck eyes me and see what I'm doing, and alarmed, he walks closer to me and places his hand on my lower back.

"Are you ok, babe?" He seems worried. Every time I move more than usual, he comes almost freaking out. He's so supportive and whatever but sometimes it's overwhelming.

"I am, Beck, stop being so paranoid, ok?" I mumble while we both walk to our next class. Luckily, most of my classes are with Beck. Otherwise, I would be bored forever.

"I know, I know, but you're 6-month pregnant. I can't just stop worrying when you are carrying my two children, Jade, _two_" he explains, making me roll my eyes. Yeah, time has flown so fastly. I'm in my 24th week of pregnancy and this really sucks. I can't put on any of my old jeans. And I barely fit in my skirts. And I refuse to wear dresses. According to my mom, from now on till the labor, I will have to wear "maternity clothes", which I am so not wearing.

When lunch time arrives, I thank God for it. I am completely starving. I join Beck in the corridor and he leads me to the Asphalt Café, where Tori and the others are already eating.

"Hey soon-to-be mom and dad" Andre greets us, causing the rest of the gang to raise their heads and wave at us too.

All of them seem to be so happy with the news, although we haven't told them yet that I'm having two babies instead of one. Cat suddenly stands up and walks closer to me, grabbing my sleeve so I sit down next to her.

"Jade, let me talk to the baby, please" she begs while clapping her hands slightly. I see how Tori smiles on the sly and Robbie keeps eating his lunch without taking his eyes off the scene.

I look up at Beck and he nods, biting his bottom lip. I say "you do it" with no voice and he takes the lead.

"Hey, mmm, guys… we gotta tell you something" he starts, rubbing his hands under the table. I interlace my fingers around his and he starts playing with them.

"Oh, God, you're getting married?!" Tori exclaims, making Cat raise her head quickly and look at me with puppy eyes.

"NO! We are not, so shut up and just listen!" I yell, annoyed by the muttering that Tori has created. They all immediately get quiet and Beck continues talking, receiving all the attention he deserves. I look in his eyes while he explains.

"A few weeks ago, I accompanied Jade to a doctor's appointment and she told us that…" I see a lightning of brightness in his eyes. I remember now all the times he told me he wanted to have lots of children, live in a big house. I also remember once when he said that he wouldn't care stopping acting if that meant being with his kids and wife. "… that we're expecting twins" he finally says. I eye everyone for a moment. They're faces are similar to the ones we made when we found out.

"YOU'RE HAVING TWINS! YAY!" All of a sudden Cat yells. I shush her so no one in the school knows about it. I want it to keep being a secret for as long as possible.

"Cat! Shut up! If you want to keep coming home and talking to the baby now babies, you better not tell this to anyone, is it clear?!" I emphasize the part of not telling anyone because that's how I want it to be.

"Wow guys… I am so glad for you" Andre honestly says. Beck nods while smiling proudly and I simply roll my eyes. Beck notices my face and he leans down to whisper something in my ear.

"I love you Jade…" he says, leaving a kiss in my cheek as he gets away. I try to hide my smile, but then an idea pops in my head and I get closer to his ear now.

"Yeah, show it" he arches his eyebrows weirdly and I explain it to him, "show me that you love me" It's not an actual explanation, but if he's a bit smart, he will know who to interpret it.

He hesitates for a second and then leans down slowly as if he were about to kiss my cheek again, but instead, he kisses my neck. I have to bite my bottom lip and wish that our friends haven't seen that little scene.

"I didn't mean that, but that's actually a good point" I say in a whisper, placing my hand on his leg under the table. I run the palm of my hand along his thigh, making it get in the inner part, from down to up.

"Jade…" he murmurs in an almost inaudible whisper. I ignore his warning and my hand flies close to his groin. But surprisingly, this time he doesn't stop me… and his words are not enough to make me stop. "Jade, not here" he adds in a whisper. I lean down and say in his ear:  
"I said show me that you love me… And I meant this" I know, I told you, pregnancy makes me horny. That's all. I've said it, happy?!

"Awww, you two are so cute!" Tori suddenly exclaims, causing everyone in the table to turn around and look at us. However, I don't take my hand off Beck's inner thigh. I know this makes him wanna lose control and I'm ready for that.

* * *

Once we arrive his RV, I lay down on the bed, tired of all the day. The doctor said that from now on till the labor basically, I'll be gaining weight and that my ankles will hurt and blah blah blah, more stuff I stopped paying attention to. That woman really annoys me.

Beck crawls closer to me and when I don't see it coming, he rolls my shirt up and simply stares at the bump.

"Beck, what the hell are you doing?" I ask still with my head leaning on the pillow. I know he adores the idea of becoming a dad, but it's a bit strange when we're just… like 17.

"I'm just getting used to having two babies, Jade" he says, running the palm of his hand along my skin. He then kisses my big belly and leaves pecks making a circle.

"Do you think they're boys or girls?" He asks still with his gaze fixed on my stomach. I place my hand on his hair and start playing with it while hesitating. I don't really know, now that I think of it. I thought I'd feel something, but till now, I've felt nothing related to the gender.

"I don't know at all, Beck" I say. To be honest, I'm a bit annoyed by the fact that he doesn't want to touch me. He's going to be the father of my children, he's my boyfriend, he should!

"Baby, are you ok? I feel like you're upset or something…" He suddenly murmurs. Wow, I can't believe it! Beck has realized! This must be a national party day…

I roll my eyes while shaking my head slightly in disappointment. This really makes me feel unloved. I just want to spend time with him and he doesn't want to!

"Jaaaade, come on, tell me what's up" he keeps insisting. Beck immediately lies next to me, pulling me into a hug and trying to cheer me up. But he doesn't know I am upset with him, so this is senseless.

"Beck, stop, I'm not mad" I simply say. But it doesn't convince him, so he keeps trying to make me spit it out, till he manages to, "ok, you wanna know what's wrong?! You and I!" I suddenly say. His face gets pale.  
"W-What?" He mumbles, not being able to articulate a good word. I run a hand along my hair and explain it so he doesn't have a heart attack.

"It's not what you think… I love you, Beck, but you don't seem to anymore…" I look at my bump, rolling my shirt down and wishing he takes the hint and does something to solve this problem.

"What? Of course I love you, baby! How could you think that?" He seems to be a bit annoyed by the core of the question, but still, he doesn't do anything. "Jade, why do you say that?"

I bite my lip while rolling my fingers around the edge of my shirt. I'm afraid of telling him because what if he laughs at me? What if he finds it stupid?  
"I… mmm… Beck, do you still find me attractive?" He stays in silence for a second and then his lips start moving suggestively, as if he were trying to restrain his loud laughter. I knew he was gonna laugh at me! I shouldn't have said anything…

"Jade, are you even asking that question?" He replies, smiling like he's enjoying all this.

"Well, it's completely reasonable! I have two damn babies inside me, I look like a planet, Beck!" He finally starts laughing so loudly that it bothers me. He might find this hilarious, but it's so serious for me. I am not kidding. "Beck, you haven't touched me since we made this" I say, pointing with my finger at my stomach. His eyes fly to my bump and then up to mine, getting fixed on them.

"Jade, you're such a hot woman. The hottest I've ever seen and I'll ever see, but you're pregnant, and I don't want to hurt you" he finally says giving up. I stay quiet, listening to his words, "and besides… I would feel weird knowing that… ugh, it's even hard to say it, Jade. And of course I find you attractive, but… I'm not sure about it…" I sigh while rolling my eyes and then I get up, leaving him sitting in the bed.

"Beck, I have needs!" I yell at him, taking my bag and hanging it on my shoulder, "you're not gonna touch me, are you?" I ask him while opening the door. He looks down and that's the answer I needed.

* * *

"Jade, are you ok? I thought pregnancy had made you softer" Tori suddenly says. Cat and her has obliged me to come to this stupid cinema to watch a romantic movie I would vomit over. I hate these "girl meetings". They're so annoying, for God's sake, I'm Jade West!  
"I'm fine. And never talk about that again, ok?" I murmur, narrowing my eyes and making clear that I'm not in the mood.

"Yay, we're hanging out together!" Cat exclaims while surrounding both Tori and me with her arms. I let out a sigh of disgust and Tori gives a few pats in Cat's back, trying to calm her down. She's so hyper today since this excites her maybe too much.

When we're finally inside and watching the TV, a heated scene comes out, which makes me fidget due to the lack of attention I'm receiving from Beck. Ugh, this annoys even more than this stupid romantic movie. I am never coming back to the cinema with these two idiots.

Finally we go to a restaurant to have some dinner and Tori keeps insisting.

"Jade, you're acting meaner than before, what's wrong? Come on, you know you can talk to me, I've helped you before", she tries to convince me.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me" I say sarcastically. I eat my food while Cat colors some drawing she's given and with a sigh, I give in and tell Tori.  
"I have a few problems with Beck" I say, looking at my food and rubbing my stomach. One of the babies suddenly kicks hardly. It seems that they don't like me arguing with Beck.

"Oh, how come?" Tori keeps asking, paying attention at my trouble. At least she's not that disgusting… as she was before.  
"He…" I eye Cat and see that she's too focused on her drawing to get anything of our conversation, "he doesn't want to…" I lower the tone of my voice and Tori leans in a bit to hear me, "he doesn't want to have sex with me" I reply, letting out. Did I really tell that to TORI?! What am I thinking of? UGH!

"Oh, I see…" she doesn't even seem to be uncomfortable or bothered by the topic, "have you explained him that there's nothing to worry about?"  
"I have! But he doesn't want to _hurt me_" I say, impersonating his voice.

"What's sex?" Suddenly Cat asks, looking at Tori and me from time to time. Vega and I exchange some shocked looks and she rushes to make Cat come back to her drawing.

"Cat, you keep coloring that beautiful house, kay?" She says with a squeaky voice that really annoys me AND the babies, because the move inside. One of them gets in an uncomfortable position for me and I have to try to sit down differently so it doesn't hurt.

"Well, he worries about you, Jade. You know how's Beck" I look up at her immediately, furrowing my eyes for her words. "I mean, you only know how's Beck, so try to… I don't know, set up something for you two" Tori finally gives me advice, trying to do her best, which is not much.

When we're done and Cat's drawing is full of vivid colors, we decide it's time for us to leave.

"Come on, Vega, get inside, I need to go home!" I urge her, who is talking to someone on her phone outside of the car. I cannot hear the conversation but anyway, I guess it's her mom and annoying Trina.

"You can leave in my house" I tell her when she starts driving. The silence fills in the room.

"Hey, Tori" Cat exclaims, "you finally got your license! Good!" Tori smiles openly and I rub my temples, wishing these two weren't in the car with me.

"Tori, where are you going?" I ask her when I see she takes the wrong way to my house. I arch my eyebrows and realize I, unconsciously, am wrapping my stomach with my arms. I think it's become a reflex action.

And finally, she leaves me in front of the RV. "Vega! Why did you bring me here?!" I ask her really mad. I don't want to talk to Beck, I'm still angry with him. He has zero interest in me. And so have I if he's planning on keeping this attitude.

"Bye, Jade, you'll thank me tomorrow!" She says, driving away from me. Damn Vega! I hate her more than ever! Jade, what has happened to you!? The old Jade would never let Tori play with her this way. This is… ugh!  
"Jade?" Suddenly, I hear Beck's voice from behind. I turn around while crossing my arms under my chest and running my tongue along my teeth. "Will you come in, please? I want to show you something" He says in a whisper. I look around. It's already night, so I don't lose anything if I follow his instructions.

At the end, I give in and follow him in the RV. I widen my eyes when I see the half-dark atmosphere of the place, a table with candles and food.

"Beck… I…" words get stuck in my throat and when he comes from behind and rolls his arms over my stomach, I feel a knot on it. He makes us move from side to side slowly, kissing my neck and whispering sweet things.

"Jade, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday…" he mumbles, without letting his lips leave my skin. I close my eyes. "Jade, Jade… forgive me please…"  
"What are you gonna do about it? Cause my forgiveness has a prize, you know" I reply mischievously. I know he loves when I make him think of original and new stuff, so he better have something planned for tonight.

"Well, I have made you a beautiful dinner", he says slowly, leaving a trail of pecks.

"I've already had dinner, babe" I'm sure that has taken him by surprise. I know he wasn't expecting it.  
Beck turns me around so I can see now his face and he places his hands on my lower back, bringing me close to him, but as usually, these two children of us get in the middle… damn it. "Think of something else, you big boy"

"Then…" he lowers his hands and puts them over my butt. He squeezes it, which makes me grin slightly. I like where this is going. "… we better go to the dessert" he crashes his lips on mine. I might forgive him. He's doing great, actually. His lips play with mine, moving around my upper lip and biting the lower. He asks for permission with his tongue and I let him deepen the kiss. And suddenly, I feel how he takes the dress I'm wearing off. He pulls it over my head and lets it fall near our feet.

I help him with his clothes and he kisses me again, soft and hard at the same time. I love it. It feels like it's our first time together.

"If I had known that you had planned this, I would have put on some sexier panties" I say playfully, making him look at my underwear, which I feel it's from an old woman. Mom says I better wear comfortable clothes so I followed her tip. He laughs through our kiss and that makes me love him more.

When I lay down in bed slowly, I undo my bra and throw it away. The candles illuminate his face and make him walk closer to me in a complete and seductive dance.

"Jade, we're gonna make love… nothing rough or hard, ok? I'm so serious about it" He murmurs, pulling my hair behind my ear.

"Beck, don't ruin the moment" I say, rolling my arms around his back. But he turns me around, making me get on top of him so I can be more comfortable. I lean my hands on his chest while sitting over him. He looks so handsome in this gloom. I missed this so much, and yeah, I needed it. I needed him.

I lean down to kiss him and I lower on his manhood slowly, getting wrapped by his arms as if I were about to break any time, before he kisses the upper part of my left breast, where my heart is.


	18. Chapter 18

**HI! I don't really know if I'm updating this chapter sooner than before, but I don't care at all. So... I don't want to reveal anything, but... enjoy or not the ending. BUT read everything. After this, it's sure that it'll be more chapters. Read, enjoy and review guys! I really appreciate your reviews, they encourage me! Have a nice week *This quote would make Jade mad at me lol* xoxoxo**

"Beck!" I yell at him when one of those false contractions hits my abdomen and gets spread all over my body, through my veins till it reaches the tops of my fingers.

He comes quickly as a lightning, leaving everything he was doing to help me out. "Babe, are you ok?" He asks me showing clearly his concern in his tone. He starts rubbing my back and I breathe heavily for a couple of seconds, getting recovered after it.

"I hate this…" I mumble when he leans in to kiss my forehead. I think he feels so relieved once our big problems are gone. Because of course, we have other problems. Where are we gonna live? We're having two babies, there's no space in the RV.

"You heard the doctor. She said this might happen since you are pregnant with two babies, It's normal if the labor speeds up a bit and comes sooner than we thought", he explains. I groan and close my eyes while leaning my hands on the bed to help myself stand up.

"Don't talk to me like a doctor, Beck…" I warn him, rubbing my huge stomach. My ankles hurt as well as my back, and nothing fits my body. Nothing.

I curse when I look at myself in the mirror. Before, I was a planet. Now, I'm a whole galaxy with all its planets inside. I look like I'm going to explode. Great!…

I fix my eyes on my silhouette, which has also got bigger. Suddenly, I feel how Beck rolls his arms around my stomach. I sigh when I notice that they cannot even touch each other because of my size.

"Don't be sad, baby… You still look as hot as always", he whispers, making me grin slightly. The good thing about Beck is that he always knows how to put a smile on my face.

He leans the palms of his hands over my extended abdomen and I feel his warmth even through the fabric of my shirt. I close my eyes when he leans his chin on my shoulder and gives me a small peck on the neck.

"Come on, we gotta buy a house" I tell him, taking myself out of my self-absorption. He seems not to like the idea because he groans when I get rid oh his embrace and walk away to grab my purse and his car keys.

"Why can't we stay here cuddling?" Beck asks me like a little and arrogant child. I roll my eyes as we get out of the RV.

"You want your children to live here?!" I ask him annoyed in response. He holds his hands up and walks into the truck.

He puts the key in the ignition and starts driving quietly. I look over at him. That brightness in his eyes hasn't left us yet. And I'm afraid to say that it won't any time soon, at least. Well, actually, I'm kind of getting used to it.

All of a sudden, his phone buzzes and since his hands are on the wheel and his eyes on the road, he asks me to answer for him. I grab his phone and angrily groan. "It's from Tori" I murmur, making a disgusted face. I get that she has helped me. That she was there when Beck… when Beck wasn't. But one thing is that, and another so different is that she texts MY boyfriend.

"Oh, and what does she want?" Beck asks a bit excited. I narrow my eyes and he takes the hint and bites both of his lips. I look down at the screen slowly, licking my upper lip as I analyze the words.

"Hey Beck, " I start reading, "We're here in my house and I was wondering if you and Jade would like to come over" I finish reading. I take my eyes from the phone up to his gaze and see that he's smiling like a fool. "NO." I say abruptly. "We're so not going, Beck. We have things to do!" I cry, being conscious that he wants to go.

"Oh, come on, babe, just a little bit. They will be pleased if we go!" He looks at me from the corner of his eye. I cross my arms under my chest. No, no and no. I don't want to see Robbie and Cat and Tori and more… I just wanna spend some time with Beck. "Baaaaaby, do it for me, please?" I see how he pouts and I swear on my mind. That damn face he makes is my loss.

I roll my eyes and sigh loudly, "ok… but we'll stay just a little, we still have lots of things to, remember?" I say rhetorically. Beck grins proudly and leans his hand on my leg, giving me just a few pats since he's still driving. I grab his phone again and start typing. "Tori, I'm Jade. We're going. Tell Cat not to get too excited." And I press the button to send it to her. A few seconds later, she answers a smiley face that annoys me even more than her simple presence.

"You're the greatest girl in the world, babe" He murmurs with a smile on his face. I widen my eyes and when he sees it, he rectifies. "Woman. You're the greatest woman in the world." I smile with a proud feeling inside.

* * *

"JADE!" I hear Cat's squeaky voice approaching me right after Beck has parked in front of Tori's house. She has opened the door and is coming running to hug me, even with her arms already widened to embrace me with them. I roll my eyes hardly when she surrounds me and I feel her laughter vibrate along my body.

"Cat, get off me" I say calmly, just because it's Cat. Well, I wouldn't let anyone besides Beck and Cat hug me like that so… yeah… I eye Beck, who is really enjoying the scene. He has fun when I get annoyed by Cat's sappiness and I can't do anything because her mentality is like a five-year-old's.

"Come on, Cat… let Jade some space" He finally whispers softly, rubbing the red-haired's back and getting her away from me. "Remember that she needs more air now" He adds, trying to make Cat understand that I really need my own space.

She nods slightly and gives me a smile. I can't help giving her one back. She's so nice and tender… and even if I yell at her, she doesn't get mad at me. I wonder if my future children will be somehow like her.

We finally enter the house, where everyone is relaxing and spending the day just for fun. Actually, Tori's house is like our meeting point. Our second home. "Jade, Beck! I'm so glad you finally came, guys" I hear Tori say, while she approaches us and gives us both a hug at the same time. I shake my arms after, what I believe, it's too much time for a hug from Tori, and then I sit down on the couch, leaning my feet on the small table in front. "So, are those babies big ones?" Andre asks me from the other couch. I nod while rolling my eyes and sigh. They are. So much that sometimes I wish this could end right here and right now.

"You have no idea… I don't even want to imagine how hard it'll be when I'm nine-months pregnant" I murmur, when suddenly I feel Beck's hands on my shoulders from behind. He moves them, massaging my neck softly.

"Oh, babe, don't worry, you only have two months left" he replies, leaning down to kiss my head. Andre smiles and I hear how Tori expresses her sappiness with an "aww" while handing me a glass of water. True… I'm thirsty.

"Have you thought of how you're gonna name them?" Robbie suddenly asks, making me turn my head around to look at Beck. He shrugs and I pucker my lips. We haven't realized about that! Well, we still don't know if they will be girls or boys. Or both!

* * *

After half an hour, more or less, and a lot of hugs from Cat, I decide I'm ready to leave. Being surrounded by people for a long while stresses me, and I know that Beck doesn't want me to worry about anything, so I will just push it and see if he pleases me.

"Beck," I lean down to whisper in his ear, while he runs his hand along my legs, which are placed over his lap. "I think we should go. The houseeee, remember?" I say in a whisper, soft and firm. He nods while biting his lips and finally helps me stand up.

"Guys, we really gotta go" Andre gets up and gives him some pats on the back, taking him away with Robbie. I think they want to have a "guy talk". Yeah… it's true that, since we live together and he found out about the pregnancy, he hasn't hung out with them a lot… It feels now like I'm keeping him from doing great things with the guys. And I know that he won't say anything because he's too good and kind.

"Oh, I see…" Tori mumbles while coming closer to me to stand up at the same level to watch how Andre and Robbie kidnap my boyfriend, "Andre said something before a little chat or whatever", I nod. That's what I thought. Well, I guess we can leave after that. "So, did you guys… fix things?" She says while moving her eyebrows suggestively. I groan and sigh at the same time and bite my bottom lip.

"Yeah… I think you were right" I see from the corner of my eye how Tori grins shyly, "Thank you… Tori" I finally say. It feels so weird to call her Tori instead of Vega. I think that she's gaining my respect somehow. "If you hadn't abandoned me in front of Beck's RV, we would be fighting now… you know".

"No need to thank, Jade. All I wanted to do was help. And I think I succeeded on that, right?" She states, letting out a light piece of laughter.

"Yeah…" I decide to tease her a bit. Since Beck's not here, I gotta have fun with other things, "we really had a great time… he made me dinner, but since I had already had dinner with you guys, we went straight to dessert", I murmur, winking at her. She makes a horrified face and I laugh loudly. This is what I'm talking about! Ha!  
"Ugh, Jade, too much information!" She says, walking away from me to her kitchen. I know she's trying to delete that mental image I just put on her mind. Actually, it wasn't that bad. He was way more scared than me for hurting the babies. But it went quite well. Not gonna lie, Beck's good at it.

"Jade, are you ready?" I finally hear Beck's voice. I turn around on my feet and yell a simple "bye" for everyone while stepping out of Vega's house.

"What did they tell you?" I ask him at the same time we get into his truck again. He grabs my hand and I really want to know what they talked about. "Beck…" I insist, moved by the weirdness on his actions. He takes my hand up and kisses it slowly, never taking his eyes off mine. I get lost in his for a moment. That brown sea of love and safety. I feel so comfortable now. As if I weren't a giant and walking galaxy. "Beck, what's going on?"  
"We're having another dinner… not today, but soon, I promise" he says in a whisper, making me arch my eyebrows and smirk, "buuuut, not for what you're thinking about, babe" I bite my bottom lip and nod slightly, smiling when I get what he means. "Just a peaceful and romantic dinner, ok?" I nod again and he kisses my hand for the last time, before getting on the road to see houses and more houses.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" He asks me when the man that has shown us the apartment leaves us for a moment. I look around. This one isn't that bad. You should see the ones we've visited today. Actually, this apartment has everything we need. Two bedrooms, the living room, a kitchen, a bathroom… it's perfect. And it's well conserved. Besides, the price is not so high, so we can pay for it.

"I like it." I finally say, turning around on my feet with a hand holding my stomach. It's become a habit now. I put down there all the time, especially now that it weights so much. It helps me think that I'll do it something for myself, to make some pounds disappear.

"Do you?" He asks me with a big smile. This is like a relief for him. I've been saying no the whole morning, so this is like a big YES for him. I do like this place. It feels like home, somehow, don't ask why.

"Yeah!" I exclaim. Beck walks closer to me and rolls his arms around my waist, trying to cross his fingers from both of his hands. But then there's this huge abdomen between us. It makes me feel so far away from him. I see how he tries to hide his smile, but the excitement he's feeling right now makes him lose control and he bursts out in laughter. He kisses me on the lips, happily.

"I love you, Jade" he says through our kiss. I grin proudly. This is such a big step for us. And we're determined to take it, which shows me how strong our relationship has gotten. "And I love you, kids" he says, leaning down to whisper to my stomach. I bite my bottom lip and he then comes back to my lips. I roll my arms around his neck and he cups my face. "You're making me so happy, babe".

"I know", I joke, making him arch one of his eyebrows. I laugh and explain, "I mean, you always make me happy, Beck" I truly say, looking straight in his eyes. I tip toe to press my lips over his while placing my hand behind his neck.

We suddenly hear the man cough and we both break the kiss. "Count on us" Beck says, full of pride and courage. The man smiles and they both shake hands. Finally, Beck leads me out of the apartment. It's what we were looking for, that's for sure.

He takes my hand between his and we walk… yeah, holding hands. Not sappily, just like two people in love about to start a new life.

We get out of the building and my phone starts buzzing. I answer the call, not knowing it's my dad. "Dad? What do you want?" I say angrily, getting rid of Beck's hand. I cover my spare ear to hear him well.

"I just wanted to talk to my daughter… who is pregnant, by the way" he says. I haven't talked to him in… in years, and now he cares about my sake just because I'm pregnant. That's so typical of my father. "How are you, Jade? Are things going well?"  
"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I know how to take care of myself, ok? Don't come here now and act as if you had been in my life all this time, cause you haven't!" I end up yelling. I get so mad when I talk to my dad.

I walk down the street and without realizing about it, I find myself in the middle of the road. "JADE!" I hear Beck's scream from the sidewalk, approaching me slowly. I turn my head around and all happens in slow motion… till it hits me. Until the car hits my body.

I feel how the phone starts flying away and how I myself fly over the road, before everything suddenly becomes darker and darker… till I'm gone…


	19. Chapter 19

**HIIIII! Well, after all those reviews telling me not to kill Jade nor the babies and after my, not gonna lie, enjoyment of them, I decided to write next chapter sooner than usual because most of you asked for it. So here is it! Chapter 19. Open it and find out what will happen with the accident. By the way, it's not the end yet, so more to come. Enjoy and review xoxoxo**

* * *

Beck's POV

I can't breathe. I can't. Oh my God, OH MY GOD. I start moving faster than my legs let me. I feel my eyes water. Everything happens too fast, I can't even breathe. I run closer to her.

"JADE!" I yell. I see from the corner of my eye how some people stop and take their phones to call an ambulance. "JADE, PLEASE WAKE UP!" I take her head between my arms, kneeling so close to her. "Jade, please, please…" I feel how my heart stops for a moment. Oh my God, please, don't let her die. Don't take her away!

The sound of the ambulance makes everyone become a circle around us. I look up at them with tears in my eyes. "C'mon, boy, let us do our work" a guy says to me. I cling to Jade. "Boy, we gotta take her to the hospital!" I realize it's the best, but I'm not going anywhere.

"Please, help her, she's pregnant!" I yell, while they take her and put her into the ambulance. "I'm her boyfriend" I say, not even being able to see clearly because of the tears covering my eyes. My baby, my dear Jade, oh please…

I step in and sit down while I hold her hand. I'm not leaving her alone. Never. I interlace our fingers and look at her face… our children. Her. Faces pop in my mind like lightnings sending shivers along my spine.

"You have to wait here" a woman tells me. "NO! I want to go with her, please she's the mother of my children!" I yell, trying to get rid of a man's arms. "I don't want to leave her alone, please, please!" My hearts skips a beat. This is not really happening. This CAN'T be happening. She was there, with me, and then nothing.

"BOY! You want her to live or not?!" The corpulent man asks me, increasing the tone of his voice. I look down at my feet and he lets me go. Oh God, please, help her. She can't die, nor our children. Please, save them.

I walk slowly, sinking my hands in my pockets. I… I… I don't even know to do. I look around and all I see is people crying, waiting or complaining. I hate this! "Hey, you!" I hear someone call me from behind, so I turn around on my feet and see a woman waving at me from the reception. "Boy, come here, please" she says slowly. I walk closer to her and see she's writing on some papers.

"What do you want?" I ask wickedly. I don't… I don't to talk. I just want to sit down and pray for my kids and love of my life.

"I need her name, age, and information about her parents and… state", I narrow my eyes and rub my forehead. This can't be happening. I sigh and feel her constant look transferring my skin. I feel how my eyes start watering again, but I hold tears back. I can't cry. I have to be strong for her. She needs me.

"Her name's Jade West. She's almost 18 and she's… emm… she's pregnant with twins" I say in a murmur… I can't even think of anything else but those three people. Those three people that are my family and I don't know anything of.

"How many weeks?" She asks without taking her eyes off the paper she's writing over. I try to remember, but Jade doesn't usually talk about that… she simply complains. That's all.

"I think… 30 weeks, maybe one more, I don't know exactly", I say honestly, analyzing her gestures. She nods and allows me to come back to my seat. I do what she said and just wait… wait till she comes back to me.

"BECK!" I hear someone yell while approaching me quickly. I rub my temples and open my eyes to find Jade's mom panicking. "Where is she!?" She screams, crying over me. I stand up and notice her concern flying all over the place. I try to calm her down, but she doesn't even let me approach her. "I don't want to listen to you, I just want to see my daughter!"

"I know! I want to see her too, but I've been told to wait! I wouldn't be here if I could see Jade" I mumble, shutting her up. She leaves her purse over one of the chairs and suddenly leans her forehead on my chest. I, shocked by her actions, hold my arms up, not knowing what to do. She sobs and I stroke her hair shyly… I mean, it's not that I don't like her. SHE doesn't like me.

"Is she ok? Do you know anything?" She says in a whisper, getting away from me and rubbing the lower part of her eyes, drying her tears. I sit down, groaning because my answer disappoints even me.

"I don't know… I've been waiting here all this time and no one has told me anything…" When suddenly, and as if the doctors were listening to our conversation, one of then walks closer to us asking for Jade's relatives. "How is she?" I rush to ask, not even letting him talk. The tall man leans a hand over my shoulder and I fear the worst.

"She's ok" I sigh relieved. I can't even help but smiling. My baby's ok. Life is fine now… Jade's mom rolls her fingers around my elbow and tightens them, adding pressure. I grin as the doctor keeps talking. "She's been unconscious, that's why we've been doing some tests. She hit her head but everything's fine".

"And what about my children?" I ask, really worried now. He lowers his head and my smile disappears. No, no, no… no, please. No, shit! "Are they ok?!" I urge him to say. He moves his fingers to cover his hand and sighs loudly. "No… please, no, not them, please" Jade's mom's fingers become even stronger around my arm and tears threaten again.

"We were about to ask for your permission to perform a cesarean, but we managed to stabilize them", I let out another sigh, and holding my head back, I close my eyes while nodding, "anyway, we're afraid to tell you that she will have to stay here for a few days, since there is a high risk of premature labor".

"It's ok, anything for Jade" her mom says quickly. "When will be able to see her?" She adds, talking for me too. He lets us know that now is a good moment to visit her, so we both follow him to her room. He opens the door and closes as he walks out.

"Jade!" I exclaim, getting closer to her bed. She smiles and I roll my arms around her. I tighten my embrace when she surrounds my neck with hers. She still smells like lilac. "Babe, I was so worried" I say in her ear, resting my head on her chest. I hear her heartbeat.

She makes me look at her. With a shy smile, she looks in my eyes. "You've been crying, right?" She states. I look down at the bed and she places her hand on my cheek, which I cover with mine.

"I thought you were gonna die… I didn't even want to keep living if you… if you…" she shushes me by putting her finger over my lips and I lean down to kiss her softly. "I love you so much, Jade… don't do this ever again", I order, talking so seriously.

Jade grins and I notice her rubbing her huge stomach. I follow her hand with my eyes and then I lower my lips to place a kiss on her abdomen. "They're ok, don't worry" she whispers, while my lips leave her tummy.

"I love you all, the three of you. You're my life" I say to her, stroking her hair and looking straight in her eyes. Even like this, she looks so beautiful. She grins and nods to let me know she already knows that. I laugh a bit and pull her into a hug again. "I will never leave you, Jade".

"We all know you won't, Beck, but I would like to hug my daughter too" her mom talks all of a sudden. I clear my throat and when I straighten to leave her some space, Jade grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to her.

* * *

"I love you, Beck" she mumbles, leaning up to crash our lips together. I can't help but smile through our kiss. Man, I don't know what I'd do without this woman.

"Beck, I can stand up by myself, ok?" I tell you, warning when he does the gesture to surround me with his arms when I get out of the bed after he has grabbed my stuff. He rolls his eyes and, not paying attention to my words, he leans his arm under mine to help me. "You're so big-headed"

"Babe, I'm not gonna take the risk of losing you again… not even with the most ridiculous thing" he states while leading me out of the room. I place my hand under the stomach. One of the kickers just decided to wake up. "Jade?" He asks when he turns around and finds me holding the huge bump.

"I'm fine, it's just a kick" I calm him, shaking my head to get rid of the slight pain. He rolls one of his arms around my waist and brings me closer to him as we keep walking. "It seems like I'm about to give birth", I joke when I notice the awkwardness of the scene.

"I'm so looking forward to that day, babe" he mumbles. I arch my eyebrows and stop, making him look back at me.

"Yeah, you. I am not." I state firmly, being completely aware that that day, I'll be the one who will suffer. He laughs loudly and I elbow him slightly, "don't laugh, I'll make sure you suffer too. This is your fault as well as it's mine" I add, pressing my lips against each other. He kisses my hair and I roll my eyes.

"Do you even remember it?" He says, lowering his tone so much that I'm the only one who can hear him.

"Are you kidding? I remember every night with you, Beck" I mumble, smirking a bit. He notices my face and laughs while opening me the door of his truck to let me in. "Besides, it was the night you gave me this ring", I tell you, holding my hand up to examine the beautiful ring. I will never take it off.

Suddenly, he takes me hand, and looking straight in my eyes, he kisses it, just as he did that night. "Will you marry me some day?" I narrow my eyes. Is he really asking me this?

"Beck, after all we're going through, I think the answer is pretty clear, isn't it?" I answer, smiling through my lips. He grins and leans in to kiss my forehead slowly, before taking his finger up to his mouth to place a kiss on them and then putting them over my stomach.

When we finally arrive at the RV, I lean down on the bed, rubbing my side. It hurts a bit for the runover. "My mom wants to talk to you, Jade" Beck suddenly says, handing me the phone. I take it while elbowing the bed to stand up a bit while making a face that causes Beck to stay close to me.

"Jade?" His mom asks. I let out a simple "yes" and she keeps talking, "I just wanted to see if you're ok and wish you luck with the labor. I don't know if I'll be able to be there by the time you give birth" she says sweetly, which feel weird. Beck's parent don't like me at all… I think, actually, that his dad, at least, hates me.

"Oh, mmm, thanks…" I say. It has taken me by surprise, to be honest. I was not expecting a phone call from Beck's mom, who is probably calling on the sly. I eye Beck. He has left my side to prepare me some food. I smile when I see him trying to cook. Such a disaster.

"Anyway, good luck, Jade" she ends up saying. I thank her for the touch and she hangs up. "What did she say?" Beck rushes to ask me. I get up and get undressed. These pregnancy clothes are hideous. Nothing fits me now and I'd rather walk down the street naked than in these awful clothes. I pull down my jeans as I can and take off my shirt, throwing them into the closet.

"Oh my God, Jade?" Beck suddenly asks, increases the tone on his voice. I look at him and his look with my eyes. His are fixed on my side, where a huge bruise has spread all over it. I look at it in the mirror while he walks closer to me and hugs me without even letting me catch air. "I'm never ever again leaving you… I will keep you from any suffer, babe" he says. I clear my throat while I look down at my stomach and he immediately takes the hint. "Well, that's something you gotta go through, I can't do anything to help it".

"How cute" I mumble, rolling my eyes when he tightens his hug. I feel his flesh touching mine, and I'm exhausted, so I close my eyes while he moves us from side to side, slowly, as if I were the baby here.

My eyes become heavier, so much that I can't even keep them open.

Next morning, I open an eye while covering the other from the bright sunlight. I immediately feel Beck's arms around me, and his body right behind. I can't help but smile when this feeling of safety comes back to me. I fidget to look for a comfortable position and he moves his hand to my stomach, covering it protectively, still in his sleep. I look down at my body and see I'm in one of loose Beck's shirts and pants. He's adorable…. Did I just think of the world adorable? Wow, that car hit me really hardly.

I try to come back to me sleep, but it's impossible when you have two babies moving constantly inside of you. I think they are going to be hyperactive, God… I turn around over my good side and face him. His tanned skin makes me wonder if our babies will look more like him or me. I'd rather they look like him. Beck's so attractive and… well, he has that thing.

"Why are you staring at me, babe?" He suddenly asks. I can't help but smile and bite my bottom lip.

"They're girls" I simply state, making him open his eyes abruptly and grin like a fool. "The doctor told me when they did all those tests to check if I was fine" I explain. I feel how his happiness increases little by little and suddenly, he crashes his lips over mine.

"They are girls!" He exclaims in joy… I almost thought he was about to clap. "We are having two baby girls, Jade" He tightens his arm around my waist and with the other, he rubs my stomach slowly.

"Hahaha, I know, Beck" I know he wanted to have daughters. I mean, we didn't care about that, but deep inside, Beck always wanted to have a little baby girl to look for. They will be daddy's girls, I'm sure of that. "That's what you wanted, right?"  
"It's even more than I wanted, Jade!" He cries in laughter and kisses me hardly. His face then turns serious. I wonder what's going through his mind now, and seconds later, he himself gives me the answer. "You're making my life better, Jade. You're making me happy. But all over everything, you're making me a better man" he states, leaving me speechless.

I cannot do anything but try to hold tears back and lean down to get closer to him. He looks straight in my eyes and whispers: "Savannah…"

"… and Alice" I say, grinning and letting him kiss me sweetly, pulling my hair behind my ear.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Sorry guys for being so late. I tried to update the new Chapter yesterday, but Fanfiction was like down and I couldn't. Hopefully this will appear, though. Ok, thanks for the reviews and I just gotta say, enjoy and review, as usually. Keep tuned to see what happens next haha ;D**_

* * *

"What do you think? I hear Beck's voice sound around the room. I fly my eyes all over the place. Two cribs, a small couch, all furniture a mother and a father need to take care of their children.

I smile still surrounded by his arm, and then I turn around to face him, leaning a hand over my bump. It's been some weeks since the accident, and there is less than one month for the day.

"You like it?" He asks again at my silence, worried because he does want me to like it.

"Where did you get the money from, Beck?" that's something we should talk about seriously. We have everything twice.

"Does that matter, Jade?" He answers with a question, showing me that he is obviously trying to avoid the response.

"Yes, it does! I wanna know if we're in trouble or not, 'cause according to your tone, it didn't seem to be so legal…" I murmur, letting my paranoid imagination fly. He walks closer to me, and literally "cupping my stomach", he leans in to kiss my cheek.

"My mom helped me", he ends up saying. I groan. I didn't want any of our parents to help us. I don't want to depend on them!  
"Beck, I told you I didn't want to ask our parents for help…" he leans down and kisses my huge stomach. There are only three weeks left for the date the doctor told me approximately. It's so close and even Beck seems to have got used to the idea. I don't see it that clearly.

"Jade, I would ask for all the money, I would do anything to keep our two baby girls safe", he says so seriously, whispering now in my ear. I smile. Actually, it's not that bad. It doesn't have pinkish colors nor yellow. A really light brown in some furniture and white. "Ok, I might like it" I finally say, giving in. He claps his hands and interlaces his fingers in mine.

"No, I gotta go to Vega's to finish our project. Can you drive me?" I ask him, grabbing the keys of our new house and leading him out. "Sure! Let's go".

* * *

Already in the car, a silly song is playing and Beck's driving me to Vega's house, where I'm supposed to finish the project with I'm able to also finish high school with. I suddenly feel the uncomfortable need to pee.

This is a disadvantage of being pregnant, though. "Beck, I gotta pee", I tell him in a whisper. He laughs and keeps driving.

"Beck, I'm not kidding. I need to go to a restroom now", I say, emphasizing the now.  
"Babe, we're so close to Tori's. Can't you wait five minutes?" He says so calmly. I look at him and grab his hand forcefully.

"Beck" I star saying, tightening my fingers around his hand, looking straight in his eyes, "I'm carrying gigantic babies inside. There is no more space, so if you don't want me to pee here right now", I state, biting my lips forcibly, "take-me-to-a-restroom", I almost sink my nails in his skin letting him know that what I'm saying is completely true.

Beck looks at me for the last time before accepting and stopping the truck in a gas station. I get out of the vehicle as fast as I can and go straight to the bathroom, not even asking the girl in the store if I can use it.

Finally, Beck knocks on the door right in the moment I open it. "Oh, you here… I thought the water had kidnapped you", he says smirking and laughing mischievously.

I punch his arm and start walking closer to his car as he intertwines our fingers. I look up at him as he smiles openly. I feel how he plays with the ring he gave me a long time ago, when we promised each other we would become husband and wife some day, when we… oh. It was that night.

"That night" I think out loud at the same time I sit back down on the partner seat.

"Uh?" Beck lets out, starting driving again and waiting for a response from me. I shake my head to get rid of the comment, but it's impossible. They are like life.

"It was that night, when you gave me this ring" Beck stares at me weirdly from the corner of his eye. I roll mine and sigh as I get ready for the explanation. "The same night you gave me the ring, we made love" I say comfortably.

His jaw drops a bit before closing again and he swallows hardly. I know he remembers that day. "When we made these babies?" I nod quietly, "Then… I'm glad", he states. I, shocked by his answer, stare at him constantly.

I arch my eyebrows and he takes advantage to explain himself. "I'm glad because that means that our daughters will be born from love. True and forever love, babe" he says smiling. I can't help but hide my grin in my hair till we finally arrive at Tori's.

"You want me to accompany you?" He asks me, taking me out of my self-absorption. I nod while shrugging and he rushes to help me get out of the truck.

Again holding hands, we finally reach Tori's house's door and Beck rings the bell. And just some seconds later, Vega opens the door.

"Oh, Beck! I didn't know you were gonna come! If I had known, I swear I would have made lunch for three people instead of… well, wait, more than three", Tori says.

I roll my eyes. I think Tori will always share that part of my disliking feelings. But I can't forget that she helped me when Beck didn't, and I will always be thankful for that. Nothing to do with my natural disgust towards her.

"Yeah, let's work. The sooner we finish, the better" I snap out, pushing Tori aside and stepping in, getting rid of Beck's hand.

"Hey?!" He cries out, still waiting under the doorframe. I see Tori look at me when I turn around on my feet to see why Beck complained, and I can't help but sigh when I realize how childish he can get to be. I walk closer to him and lean in the place a soft kiss on his lips, followed by Vega's look.

I feel how he places a hand on my stomach as my lips leave his and I smile a bit. "Goodbye, my little girls" Beck murmurs, taking his fingers up to his mouth and then down to my huge bump. "And goodbye, my love" he says, leaving a peck on my cheek, while I roll my eyes. Something I will never get is his excessive sappiness.

"Awwww" Vega lets out as she closes the door. "Don't do that", I tell her, sitting down on her couch, next to a pile of books. "I don't like it. It makes me wanna puke" I say meanly.

"Oh, come on, Jade, you can't deny that was pretty cute!" She cries out, taking a seat not so close to me, keeping the distance just for her own safety. "Beck's really excited about it, right?"  
"He is. But just because he doesn't have to push two balls out of his body" I say, taking my scissors out of my purse and starting playing with them. "I'm… I'm… kinda…"

"Scared?" She finishes shyly, closing her eye and getting ready for my slap. But I don't hit her. I know she's right. I'm scared. I have never gone through something like that, and the date is coming day by day, and my anxiety just increases.  
"Maybe." I say in a whisper, arching my eyebrows. I feel how Tori stands up and sits down closer to me now, and slowly placing her hand on my shoulder, being careful for me not to punch her, she tries to calm me down.

"Don't worry, Jade. I know everything will be ok. You're strong and you'll have Beck next to you all the time, so don't worry about anything. We all will be with you" she murmurs, smiling like a fool.

I stare at her and bite my lip. Maybe she's right. "Ok, but I want medicines, anyway. The less pain, the better", I say, making Tori laugh.

* * *

After an hour or so finishing our project, we decide it's time for us to have dinner, so I just stay sitting on the couch with my legs on the small table in front of me while Tori prepares our meals.  
"I just let you do nothing because you're pregnant, ok? If you weren't, you'd be helping me", she says while she hands me a plate of food she made.

"Suuuure, I'd like to see that" I say, watching TV and rubbing my stomach. It hurts a bit, so I change position in order to be more comfortable.

"Are you ok?" She asks alarmed. I nod while biting my lips. "Maybe one of the babies has positioned in a bad way", I explain to her, "it happens more usually than you think".

"How is it?" I look at her weirdly. "What do you mean?" It's the only soft thing that comes to my mind.

"I mean, how is it to be pregnant? Is it weird? Does it hurt? Does it feel… good? I don't know…" I laugh out loud while she stares at me. Is she really asking this? As if I had a real answer for all those questions.

"Tori, you'll find that out when you get pregnant" she seems to be disappointed, though. Tori looks down at her legs, playing with her own fingers. I curse for myself. What do I owe to this girl? I feel like I do, like I owe something to her, so I just bite my lip and roll my eyes while sighing. "It sometimes hurts. Mentally and physically."

"Mentally?" She asks, getting comfortable. Oh no…  
"Yes, like… God, I'm almost 18 and I'm having TWINS. What have I done to my life? You get it?" She simply nods, as if she were ashamed for asking that. "But then I think, I'm having TWINS with BECK, the person I love. The boy who loves me. He… I… mmm… We know that these babies come from our love, even though we weren't expecting them this soon." She lets out a quick and shy laugh before starting staring at my bump.

"And what did you feel when the kicked for the first time? Everyone says is the best feeling ever" she whispers, biting her lower lip. "By that time, I thought there was just one baby, but it felt amazing. Beck wasn't with me and that brought me down too much, but then I felt it and… and…" I bite my tongue. Should I open myself this much to Tori? It would mean a weakness towards her. I eye the half Latina and see the excitement in her eyes, so I decide it could work. "… and it made me really happy. It made me feel like Beck was with me, because… well, he was in some way, if you know what I mean. I felt like… like… linked to my baby" I end up whispering, looking at my bump and wondering why the hell on Earth I just told that to Vega.

I raise my head and see her staring again at my grown stomach. I know what she wants to do, and as a compensation for all she has done for me, I take her hand. She refuses at the beginning, scared of my next actions, but when I nod slowly, she trusts me reluctantly.

I place her hand on my bump and some minutes later, one of my baby girls kick. Her jaw drops immediately and her face turns into a shocked/excited expression. "Oh my God, Jade!" She exclaims. I can't help laughing. She's so dumb.

"Hadn't you ever felt a baby kick?" I ask her moved by curiosity. She seems to be so excited that I know she won't take her hand off my bump in a while. "I'm just letting you do this 'cause you've helped me and… this silly pregnancy thing makes me… nice, kinda" I start saying to Vega, who is basically "fangirling" over the fact, "and I think I owe you something, so I'm just trying to be less… mean to you".

"Well, thank you, Jade. I'm glad to see that you're becoming a… mature person" I give her a killer look. Did she just insinuate that I'm not mature? She better not. "I mean… more than you already are", she corrects herself before I strangle her. I may be acting nicely, but I am not all the time.

"I think Beck's gonna be so excited, as I said" she murmurs, taking her hand off, finally. I place mine in my side. It hurts again, so I make a face that worried Tori. Again.

"I know, ugh…" I complain a bit. I lean the palm of my hand over the couch to help myself up. "I'm going to the bathroom", I announce when I see Tori fidget in her seat. "I'll be ok, don't worry. I'm not that fat…" I say, playing with her thoughts. She's gonna start panicking now, I know.

"I didn't say you were-"… "I know, Tori", I rush to say, cutting her off while I walk closer to the bathroom, "I'm just messing with you", I almost yell already in. I close the door and look at my reflex in the mirror.

Well, I kind of look well tonight. It is said that pregnant women look beautiful, right? I think that's my case, HA. I clean my hands and suddenly a wave of pain hit the lower part of my stomach. Ohhhhhhh my fucking God. Oh my God, it hurts like hell!

"TORI!" I yell from the bathroom. I hear her fast steps and she suddenly opens the door abruptly, finding me holding myself in the sink and with a hand under my huge bump.

"What happens?!" She screams scared. I bite my lower lip while closing my eyes till the contraction ends.  
"You better call Beck".


	21. Chapter 21

_**HIIIIII! Ok, first of all, fluffiest chapter ever. Now, enjoy and review ;)**_

* * *

I breathe regularly now. The contraction passed and I feel kind of well right now. I eye Tori. She's freaking out. I see how she looks for her phone, throwing everything all over her room. She helped me come here, made me lay down on her bed and rest my head over her pillow.

I look at the ceiling of her bedroom. It's white. Pure and white. Even without looking at her, I know she's moving quickly around the place.

"Yes!" she finally lets out, holding her phone up victoriously. She immediately clings the phone to her ear and after some seconds, she starts talking. "She's in labor!" she yells through the line. "Beck?… He hang up", she states. Oh God, I only pray so that he doesn't faint or die.

"Come on, Jade, I'll take you to the hospital" she murmurs, bending over me to help me get up. I lean my arm around her neck and the other under my bump, holding it. "Ohh… not again" I mumble, closing my eyes and making Tori stop abruptly.

"Jade, please, don't do this to me" she complains. I suddenly grab her hair and she makes a painful face.

"You're not the one who is suffering!" I yell at her, moved by the extreme pain I'm feeling right now. I want this to get out of me now! I breathe as if I was about to die and finally the pain lowers its power.

She doesn't even let me go. Her arm is placed around my waist, and she leaves on the passenger seat of her car. "Didn't you have your license?" I ask her, worried for my own life and my children's.

"I got it a few months ago" she answers, putting the key in the ignition and starting driving. I grab her hand and while looking straight in her eyes, I tell her firmly: "if you kill me during this trip, you'll have to live with that forever", I say in a whisper, opening my mouth as another contraction shuts me up.

"Ok, don't worry Jade, I know what I do"… that's what worries me, I think to myself.

A few minutes later, I'm already in a wheelchair, being pushed by a really calm nurse. "How old are you, darling?" she says in a whisper.

"I'm 17" she clears her throat and I roll my eyes. "Don't worry, I had my first son at that age"… well, it seems like not everyone judges me. It feels good and she… is kind of nice to me.

I hear Tori's quick steps right next to me. She's grabbed my hand and even though I hurt her from time to time, she does not let it go.

"Is she your sister?" The nurse asks me when we turn the corner to get in another corridor. "No… she's my…" I look up at Tori. She's not even listening. She seems to be lost in her own thoughts, but she hasn't left me a second, "… she's my friend", I end up saying, unable to hide a shy smile.  
Ok… I admit it, Tori has helped me a lot, and I don't even know how I'll give that back to her.

The nurse rolls and arm around my back and still with Tori's hand around mine, I lay down on the bed of my hospital room.

"Ok, sweetheart, I'll leave you here… the doctor will come soon to check how you are, ok?" I nod at her words and giving me a big smile, she gets out of the room. I turn my sight back to Tori. She doesn't stop staring at my bump, but it's not one of those looks people used to give me… it's one of those who are full of pride and tenderness.

"Tori, you don't need to stay if you don't want to", I say in a whisper. She smiles at me and while looking down at our hands, she tells me:  
"Why haven't you hit me yet? I thought you would punch me if I grabbed… your hand" she mumbles. I roll my eyes and bite my bottom lip. Am I really going to say this? Oh God…

"I guess… you've been a… good friend" my voice is so low that is barely hearable. She lets out a quick laugh and seconds later, Beck opens the door abruptly.

"Jade!" he exclaims when he sees me. Beck runs closer to me and while passing by Tori, he leans down to pull me into a hug. "Jade, oh my God, I thought I was late" he whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry, I'm still here… they're still here" he lowers his hand followed by his gaze to my stomach. It looks weird when I'm laid down.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks me, looking straight in my eyes now, so close to my face that I can feel his breath. "No, are you?" I ask him back.

"I am, babe, don't worry. I won't leave you, not at all" he whispers, pressing his lips on my forehead.

"I'll leave you guys alone", Tori suddenly states, standing up and letting my hand go. "No," I immediately say. What?! What did I just say? Oh my God, I'm becoming crazy…

Beck arches an eyebrow and looks at me weirdly. He's as surprised as Vega and as me, too. "What?" She asks me, confused.

"Stay, please" Please?! What's wrong with me?! I need medicines NOW. "Beck's a great help but you're a girl… he can't understand what this means…" I mumble, looking at Beck slightly. He nods smiling, telling me that he's fine with it. "My mom's out of town and I need someone else here, please".

"Jade, you don't even have to ask", she says, coming closer to me and squeezing my hand slightly. Then she sits down on a small and old couch and I turn my face around to look at Beck.

"This comes to an end, Beck" I state… I'm not gonna lie, I'm quite scared. How am I supposed to do this? And not just one, but two! This feels impossible to do.

"Baby, don't worry, I know you can do it" he gets closer to my ear and while leaving a sweet kiss on my cheek, he whispers, "you're giving birth to our two angels, babe, and you're going to be the greatest mom on Earth. You're strong, beautiful, smart, talented… and I know our children will be like you", I bite my lips not to cry. I smile and shudder beneath his embrace.

"Beck" I groan, grabbing forcefully his arm. "Shhh… babe, it'll pass… breathe deeply, baby" he murmurs, stroking my hair while I wait for the contraction to leave.

* * *

"Ok, Jade, I think it's time for you to start pushing" the doctor announces, sitting right in front of me.

"What? I am not ready… not yet… Beck" I call him. Immediately, he walks closer to me quickly and while kissing my forehead, he grabs my hand. "Yes, baby, you are. After all what we've gone through, you can do this, I know you can" his words are the strength I need, the support and light that guides me through the darkness. I nod repeatedly and while looking straight in his eyes I start pushing.

* * *

"Oh my God" I mumble when I see the second baby in the nurse's arms. I-I… oh my God… those are my babies… and Beck's. Those are OUR babies. We are parents now… we are a family.

"You've made it, babe, you did it!" Beck whispers in my ear, stroking my hair slightly. I eye Tori, who is crying, and then I turn my look back to my babies. I can't stop looking at them.

The nurse gives me one of my babies, rolled in a bunch of blankets. I open my arms so I can hold her and while looking at her, I can't help but cry like a fool.

"Oh my God", I say again. This… this is flesh of my own flesh. We've made this. I look at her beautiful face. "Savannah…" I say in a whisper, before feeling another kiss of Beck. "My baby Savannah…" she moves her little hand looking for something, and then she places it on my chest, over my heart.

She stops fidgeting to yawn and rest her hand on my heart. "Yes, baby, that's where you are".

I look up at Beck. He's holding… Alice. I love saying their names. He's mesmerized… like he doesn't look at anyone or anything else. Just his daughter, our daughter. He suddenly raises his head and looks at me. I can see the tears in his eyes. "Beeeeck" I mumble, making him come closer to me. I can feel how his arms shake a bit, holding our daughter. He's kind of scared. Afraid of not being a good father, which I know he definitely will.

"Beck, Beck" I repeat, trying to find the words to describe my feelings right now. I-I… I think it's the first time in my life I don't have any words to say. He simply leaves my other baby on the other side and kisses my forehead softly.

"Jade, you've made me the happiest man alive. You… you… I just…" and it seems like he can't find them either. I simply place my free hand on his cheek and while rubbing it slowly, he leans down and kisses me sweetly, being as careful as possible.

"I'm so proud of you, Jade" suddenly I hear Tori say. She rubs her eye to clean her tears and I nod while grinning at her. "You'll be such a good mom". Another tear starts rolling along my cheek. I lower my sight to look at my beautiful babies. Similar but so different, even though my love for them is the same. A strong and unbreakable link between them and me.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need some help, babe?" Beck asks me while I stand up from the bed. After three horrible days locked up in this awful hospital, we can finally go home. Go to our new apartment, where we will start our new life.

Beck ignores me and even though I told him not to, he rolls an arm around my waist to help me up. "You moron" I whisper, smiling at him. He leans in and places a quick kiss on my cheek.

Meanwhile, I look up our daughters. They are completely awake, with their eyes open like plates. They don't see yet, but they can hear, and I think that what they hear next, is the sweetest thing ever.

"Let's go to our home, babe, our new house with our new beautiful and beloved babies", Beck mumbles while grabbing the double baby chair where Savannah and Alice are laying down.

I follow him out of my room with their bag on my shoulder. Wow… a few months ago, what I held on my shoulder was my school bag and now it's a baby bag full of diapers and pacifiers.

We finally arrive home. I leave our now asleep babies on their cribs and I get in our room, next to theirs. I lay down closer to Beck. I'm really exhausted, though.

He lowers himself so he's facing me now and after turning down the light, I make a ball and he surrounds me with his arms. "I love you, Jade, I love you, my three girls, more than my own life" he whispers, kissing my lips softly.

I grin and giggle a bit. This has really changed me. "I still can't believe we are parents now, Beck". That's true… nothing will be the same from now on. Our lives will revolve around our children's lives, ironically.

"We are, babe. It feels kind of weird now, but I do love calling you a mom. You are a mom, my daughter's mom", he murmurs, smiling openly.

"A hot one, I hope", I joke, laughing. "That's for sure!" he leans in and kisses me again. "Thank you, Jade, for making me this happy", and he keeps saying something else, but I've slept literally nothing these past days, and my eyes become heavier and heavier, until the last thing I feel is his arms tightening around me and a peck on my forehead. "I love you", I whisper in my sleep.

* * *

_**I wanted to write a note down here. There will be more chapters. Hope you've liked it and enjoyed it as I did while writing this chapter. I was feeling so fluffy. Anyway, leave me your comments below. Oh, also, a twist will happen in the next chapter... can you guess? ;)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Horrible chapter, I warn you. I know, I know... but I needed a chapter to link to the next one, so here it is. Oh, I almost forget... I didn't write that "twist" because I want to leave it for next chapters, so that means you're safe lol.**_

* * *

"Beeeeck, come on, it's your turn", I complain, pushing him out of our bed as I hear the babies cry. The worst part about having twins is that if one cries, the other cries. And that, at 4 the morning, is not funny at all.

He groans while standing up and arching his back, while I just open one eye to see him leave. I cuddle up, wrapping myself around the sheets, until I hear Beck step in our room again. The cries sound stronger and harder now, which makes me think he has one of our babies in his arms. "Jade, can you please take Savannah… she's crying too". I give a harsh pat on our bed and open my eyes abruptly, clearly annoyed by the fact that I can't keep sleeping.

I follow him to our daughter's room and bend over one of the cribs to hold Savannah in my arms, shushing her with my voice.

"Come on, baby girl, mom's here… stop crying", I tell her, while Beck hands me a bottle of warm milk. I look at him to see that he's holding Alice's bottle with his chin, while our baby starts closing her eyes softly, leaning a hand over Beck's chest. They do this when they're about to fall sleep… They usually rest their little hands on our respective chests and then they close their eyes, peacefully breathing.

Savannah cries a bit more before starting drinking her milk and I decide to go to our room, to leave her over our bed right next to me. Moments later, our two babies are between us, already sleeping and being all cute and perfect.

I admire them. I still, after a month since I gave birth, can't believe that we've made them. It's just… amazing for now. "Did you hate twins, babe?" I hear Beck's whisper, who is leaning his elbow on the pillow staring at me while I stare at our children.

Rolling my eyes, I smile through my answer. "I did… but MY twins are not hideous like the rest of the twins in the world… they're just perfect", I mutter, impersonating Tori's voice. He lets out a laugh and grins while turning his eyes down to the babies.

"They are… just like you" and with that, he reaches out and caresses my cheek, looking straight in my eyes. "What are you thinking of?" He mumbles, whispering as low as he can.

"Just… how the hell on Earth we got all this… Beck, do you realize that we are a family and we're not even 18?" It overwhelms me a bit when I say it out loud, knowing that it's the pure truth. He's almost done with school, but I am not, and I haven't gone to Hollywood Arts since… I don't know a week before labor. I just… I don't even know if I'll be able to graduate.

"I know babe… but I couldn't be happier. And besides all those times we have to wake up at 2am or 4am, or all those other times when they drive us crazy because they won't stop crying and we don't know what to do… it's so worth it. Cause I'm the luckiest man alive… I have a beautiful woman by side and the two most beautiful daughters in the world, and I just, I just…" his words die as he takes his sight down to his feet, even though he's lying over the bed. I simply press my finger over his lips softly and nod slightly, letting him know that I completely get what he means. Words are not needed in times like this one.

* * *

Four months later

"Yes Cat, you can be with them… but I swear to God if you do something wrong, I'll stab you. Literally", I warn her, being completely serious. Beck rubs my back softly as I come back to my seat in the couch.

"She gets so protective over them" He murmurs to our friends, who are all here. Except Trina, of course.

I snort and let out an arrogant laugh, ready to fight Beck's words. "Oh, as if I were the one who gets mad when someone looks at them more time than you think it's necessary", I laugh, making the others come in unison with me. He pouts and I can tell he will tell me off when our friends leave.

"Beck, I gotta say I always imagined you like the typical father who wouldn't let his daughter date any guy until they're 30 or more!" Andre suddenly exclaims, making fun of him, but in a friendly way. Beck punches his arm and I admire silently the scene. I missed these times, these moments.

I have to say that I'm glad they made the effort to come here… I haven't gone out to have fun in months, I sigh.

"When was the last time you and Beck went out, Jade?" I hear Tori's voice when I get in the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Immediately, Andre joins us and I sigh while leaning my butt on the edge of the sink.  
"I don't even remember…" I mutter, hiding my face in my hair, getting a bit embarrassed. Tori leans carefully her hand on my arm, waiting for my reaction, but I decide not to move in order not to scare her. I still remember all she did for me…

"Well, I think Andre and I might help with that…" she arches her eyebrow suggestively while Andre crosses his arms under his chest. I stare at them for a while, before realizing what they mean.

"Oh no… sorry but no. I mean, I appreciate it and blah blah blah, but no. I'm not letting anyone take care of my babies while I'm not present, no", I refuse, shaking my head and my arm to get rid of Tori's hand.

"Come on, Jade! You do know this would be so great to fix problems with Beck" Andre mumbles. I narrow my eyes at him and he doesn't even seem to get scared or anything. Ugh, maternity has changed people's minds and now they think I'm all tender and soft and sappy like Beck, which I am not at all.

"And how the hell do you know if Beck and I have problems?!" I get defensive immediately, crossing my arms as a sign to let him know I refuse completely. He arches his eyebrows and Tori stares at me constantly, making that smart-ass face that I hate so much.

"Do you really think Beck and I don't talk, Jade?" He asks me rhetorically, still with his eyebrows arched. UGH, damn Beck. What the hell has he talked about with Andre? He better not have talked about _private_ stuff.

"And what do you talk about, for God's sake, Andre?" I start getting annoyed by all this scene. It was a trick… I just wanted to drink water! His mischievous smirk answers for himself and I just groan and groan and groan all over the place.

"C'mon, Jade, it's not such a big deal… don't worry, Beck's quite reserved, do you remember?" Tori tries to calm me down, interfering in my killer thoughts. "Besides, I think we all know he wouldn't like everyone to know your and his intimacy, right?"

"Hey!" Andre complains when he realizes Tori's hint about his big mouth. I look at them intermittently and sigh when I have to admit that Tori's right. Maybe he was just… trying to get a way out. I know it's been a bit hard for both of us. I mean, we'd been living almost together since we started dating because I would pass most of the time in his RV, but this is completely different. Now we have to coexist while taking care of two squeaky children who eat like demons. And that's a bit hard to stand… I know because we argue more than we used to and just about stupid and senseless things that drive us crazy. We are saturated of everything, I think. Routine, frustrations, every single day the same single thing. And he at least goes out of home to work and to finish his studies… I don't even have that choice.

Beck and I… we just… We love each other even more than before, but things have changed and I think we have changed with them. We… mmm… don't do the same stuff we used to do, if you know what I mean. How can we? We live by and for our daughters, ready to jump out of bed right in the moment one of them moves.

I bite my bottom lip as I re-think of Tori and Andre's offer. Ok, they might be right and we might need a day off… so I accept. "Ok, but just… if something happens, I don't care what, the most ridiculous thing, call me. Me or Beck, I don't mind. I want to know how our children are every time of the day, is it clear?" I start warning them, even though we don't even know when I'm letting them look after Savannah and Alice.

"Yay!" Tori claps her hands and Andre nods repeatedly while smiling openly. "Jade!" I suddenly hear Beck's anguished voice calling me from the living room. "I need your help here!" I don't even think of it twice and speed up my pace as I step in the lounge to find Beck holding Savannah and Alice pulling Cat's hair.

"Ahhhh Jaaade, please" Cat complains, making a painful face when my daughter pulls her hair harder. I look at the scene and can't help but laugh hysterically when I realize how dumb this looks.

"Are you both kidding me? Hahaha" I say, bending over to hold Alice in my arms while the redhead fixes her hair with a pout. Sometimes I wonder who's the kid when Cat's here. "You're so innocent, all of you" I say out loud, laughing as Beck takes Alice from my arms to leave both of our babies in their little protected place to play.

"They're gonna be mean like their mom" Beck mutters, running a hand along his hair and rolling the other arm around my waist. He pulls me closer when our friends start leaving. "Come on, Cat, we'll drive you home", Andre tells her, grabbing his jacket and giving Beck a pat on his shoulder. "Take care, man" I roll my eyes and he then leans in to whisper something in Beck's ear. I bite my lip while saying goodbye to Tori and Cat and finally they leave.

I turn around to Beck, throwing my arms around his lower back. "What did Andre tell you that I couldn't listen?" his cheeks suddenly get red from the heat I don't know caused what by, and I furrow my eyebrows, tightening my arms around his waist.

"Just… I don't know, it's Andre, it's not important" he mumbles, leaning his hands right above my butt. He gives me a forced smile and I arch my eyebrow angrily. "Seriously, babe, there's no need to worry".

I shake my arms and unroll them from his body, getting away from him in a second. A second that serves him to know that I'm already mad at him. A second that helps him realize he will have to look for an amazing apology and some ways to make up.

I leave Alice on her crib carefully, after having left a soft kiss in her pale forehead. My eyes get fixed on my other baby, peacefully sleeping. Beck helped me with her but I didn't talk to him. Not a word. I'm still hard like a rock, yeah!

He refused to tell me what Andre said, so I just refuse to talk to him. He says I'm overreacting and that I shouldn't worry about anything, but I, as the mother of his children, think I should be given a bit more information, right?

I sit down at the table, right in front of him, and start eating my dinner. "Aren't you gonna say anything, Jade?" his voice sounds serious and harsh, maybe a little too much. But when I raise my head to look at him, I see in his eyes that he's dying to receive a word from me. Ugh… that look. I try to resist and suddenly he arches the corner of his lips, which totally ends up driving me crazy. I hold my head back and sigh loudly.

"Yes." That's all I say, and it's more than I planned to say. He looks pleased, but he's not done yet, because he stands up and walks closer to me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry, Jade… it was really a silly thing". Ok, good start. "Is it really important for you to know what he said?"

I look up at him and shrug. Maybe it's not, but what bothers me is not the fact that he didn't tell me THAT thing, but the fact that he didn't trust me enough to tell me it.

"He wished me good luck" I look at him weirdly. "Good luck with what, Beck?" I see how he blushes and I already know what he means.  
"With our 'bed problems', as I described them". I sigh. Actually, I think that's one of the few trouble we have. Luckily, Beck has a job and even though I do hate it with all my heart, his mom insists in helping us monetarily, so we don't have problems with the money. The school is something we've put aside for the moment and anything else has been solved… which leaves us _that_ problem.  
"Sadly, it has a bad solution, not to say that it doesn't have a solution in a while" I whisper, not wanting to wake up the girls.

I can feel how he's a bit disappointed. Well, I am too but there's no other option. He leans in to kiss my cheek and steps out of the kitchen, leaving me there alone with my thoughts and my remorse.

Definitely, we need to solve this.

* * *

_**As I told you, this chapter is pure horror. Also, I wanted to thank oliviax27, Jeremy Shane, Badkitty1221 and DrizzyJ for your words and comments. There are more people, but it's been ages since they last talked. Thanks to those too. THANK YOU GUYS ILYSM xoxoxo more to come ;)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Well, this is... intense. WARNING: This is basically smut. If you don't like, stop reading here. Said that, enjoy and make sure to leave a review xoxo**_

* * *

"I don't know, Beck… don't you think it's a bit soon?" I ask, him, clearly worried about my babies. He convinced me to let Tori and Andre take care of them… so we could have a relax day. "I mean, they are just five months old! What if they need their mom?"

I walk around the room, worried… this event has taken out my clearest maternal instinct. "Jaaade, don't worry, I know Tori stated loving them even before they were born, so I also know she will do a good job", his attempt to comfort me does not succeed, because, let's be honest, which mom would be fine with having their children away?

I'm not gonna lie, this has changed me a lot. Of course I do love scissors and my passion for coffee has not disappear, but I'm not as mean as I used to and of course, I don't walk around yelling at little kids now… That would be so bipolar.

I roll my eyes at his words… what if Alice wakes up and doesn't find me? She only comes back to her sleep when I hold her! And what if Savannah starts crying and Tori can't calm her down? Eh? What would happen then? Oh my God, I need my babies.

"Jade, seriously, they will be fine, ok? Besides," he starts saying, standing up to place his strong hands on my both shoulders, "I think a free day will be good for us" his words drop from his mouth as if they were a waterfall. I look up at him and that shine of hope and tenderness moves me, making me give in.

"I guess… you might be right" as the words get out of my mouth, a big smile forms in his face. He grins at me and while leaning in to place a soft kiss on my forehead, which I'm so tired of, he drops his hands at his sides and walks away.

Great… I just don't have my babies but I don't have Beck either… He seems to have acquired that feeling towards his littler girls… and I just feel like I don't have the same place in his heart as I used to. Not that I'm jealous of my own children, no, for God's sake… it's just that he doesn't act the same way around me anymore.

I stare at him as his hands move quickly to roll up his pants and fix his hair with one of them then. I look at my reflex in a long but reliable mirror… Actually, my figure hasn't changed. I thought I'd be fatter after the labor, but I'm quite skinny as usually. I guess it's the only advantage of having your children at the age of 17.

"I'm going to make our breakfast, you just… wait here, it won't take me so much" he murmurs, getting out of our bedroom not even turning his face around to give me a last look. He definitely seems to have forgotten that I will be his wife some day… or at least I hope so.

Now that I think of his words, it will take him a while, that's for sure. Beck's a great father and a great boyfriend (not so great lately, but whatever)… but when it comes to cooking, he's the worst. Luckily, we have fire alarm, though. So while he's in the kitchen preparing our breakfast (let's see if I don't have to do it after he destroys it), I decide to take a shower. It'll help calm my nerves.

I immediately get in the bathtub and close its semi-transparent enclosures, breathing the steam that just started emerging from the faucet. It gets in my nose, floating down my throat, till I feel how it fills my lungs. I place myself under the warm and heated water. It feels so nice to know I don't have to take a shower with one foot outside ready to get out fastly in case one of the girls wakes up and starts crying or anything. Beck's work doesn't last much, but while he's gone, I usually do all this kind of stuff. Stupid me, I know.

I don't even hear anything from one meter away. I make my mind go blank. I let it fly with the streaks of vaporized water that become gas later, disappearing from my sight. I let myself fall in a current of beloved dizziness and lovely ignorance, not wanting to face reality or at least, not being able to. So, here I am, sunk in the water, just with my head out but not being conscious of what's happening around me. I just… relax. Didn't Beck want me to do that? Well, that's what I'm doing, though.

And when I'm about to start rubbing the soaked sponge along my body, it falls down so it grazes my nipple on its way down to the bathtub floor. I bend over to catch it and while coming back to my previous position, my mind starts rambling. What if…? I mean, why not? Alice nor Savannah is here, so I don't have to worry about them. And Beck's probably too busy trying not to set our house on fire, so…

I look around to find the bathtub windows covered in a thick steam, making them almost opaque. I lay down, immersing my body in the still warm water that fills the bathtub, biting my lip nervously.

I close the faucet and start running my hand from my mouth to my chest, slowly, roaming over the crook of my neck and the gap my breasts have left. Is it ok? Well, if not, I don't give a damn about it.

My long fingers find easily their way to my belly, circling it to reach my mons pubis. Right now, the only thing popping in my mind is all those times Beck fucked me. Yes, literally. All the times he fucked me rough and hard, before all this started.

I run my hand over my swollen clit. A shiver gets its way down my spine till it reaches the tips of my fingers. I didn't even remember how well this felt. How pure this seemed. I forgot about how much fun you can have with yourself.

Under the water, my hand works long and hard, being the master of my actions, the guide of my ministrations. I close my eyes as I part my lips with my own hand and a wave of pleasure already approaches. Oh God, I haven't been touched in such a long time… is this normal?

I rub my clit, up and down, making circling movements, adding some pressure and then lifting my hand. And just when I feel myself about to come, I insert two fingers in my core, moved by my lust and craving for a pleasured relief. My legs vibrate and my inner thighs start contracting, making my private area move from side to side slightly, creating friction with my own fingers.

"Jade?" I suddenly hear Beck's soft voice. Oh shit! I pull out my fingers instantly and stand up as fast as I can, grabbing a towel to wrap myself in it. His scrutinizing eyes make me feel uncomfortable. "Were you touching yourself?" His voice sounds silky and gentle, but fuck, I know what he's thinking. He's thinking that I'm a perv, a bad mom.

"Oh my God, I'm a horrible mother!" I exclaim, overwhelmed by the awkwardness of the situation. "Get out" I yell at him, pushing him out of the bathroom. "I'm an awful mom!" I make him leave and close the bathroom door behind him, leaning my head on it. Oh my God it's true… which mother would do what I just did? Oh shit…

And also, I bet he's ashamed of me, now. This was such a bad idea, why did I even follow my perverted and wicked desires? I'm such a fool…

An hour or so later, I decide it's time for me to get out of the bathroom and swallow my pride and dignity. I pull the towel down and get dressed in a second, looking around to check every minute if Beck's here. Maybe he's left to go on a walk to think and… not be embarrassed of me. Maybe, that's the best he could do.

I go straight to the kitchen, hands sunk in my pockets and lowered head, wishing I don't find him there… but I'm not that lucky, and when I enter the room, I see him, sitting in a chair, reading some papers. I don't even look up at him. I remain with my head down and simply preparing lunch, just to do something while I die of awkwardness inside. I don't feel his movements, so I guess he's also too ashamed to say or do anything.

I grab a big bowl and a couple of ordinary plates, ready to prepare a salad… I don't know, the first thing I thought of right after entering the kitchen.

_**-No one's POV**_

Jade starts cutting some carrots, being martyred by her previous actions. She does think she has to stay there and at least be the woman she hasn't been while she locked herself in the bathroom, without facing the reality that Beck basically walked in on her masturbating.

She pushes the pieces of the cut carrots in the bowl, under the lettuce and some tomatoes. And just when she's about to grab other condiments, Beck rolls his arms around her waist, surprising her.  
Jade jumps slightly. She wasn't expecting that and he didn't make any noise when he stood up from his seat to wrap her in his embrace. "Aren't we gonna talk about what happened before, Jade?" He whispers, letting the end of the sentence die in her ear.

"No." She snaps out abruptly, making clear her thoughts on the incident. He kisses her neck softly, pressing his lips like a fish kiss.

"Come on, Jade… just talk about it" he tries to push her, not so much because he knows perfectly how she feels about it. For God's sake, she's been locked in there for an hour, she mustn't feel pretty well about it. "Ok, what do you want to talk about? Eh, Beck? I'm such a disaster, you wanna talk about that? Is it that?" She says, adopting a really defensive posture, tensing her muscles still in Beck's embrace.

His lips come back to her skin, grazing it, causing her to shudder under his light kiss. "No, Jade… I want to talk about why you were touching yourself… and why I wasn't part of that action".

His words fall down from his mouth in a spiral of suggestive thoughts and longed lust. His knowledge can take him as far as a simple and determined lighting thought can. He can make her go crazy, and apparently, he hasn't used that power in a long time.

"Why? Beck, when was the last time we had sex… or at least made love? Uh? It was like… what? Seven months ago? Yes… and you haven't touched me since then, Beck" she speaks honestly now. He stops listening to her somehow to get focused on resuming his actions over her neck, adding pressure as his lips touch her pale skin. "I just feel like… you don't find me attractive anymore" she admits, shrugging shyly.

He suddenly stops his kisses. Still hugging her from behind, he squeezes her sides with his hands and while getting closer to her ear, he whispers: "Baby, you are the hottest woman in the world… Jade, oh my God, you even make me horny every time you undress!" He exclaims now, as if he had been insulted.

She hides the evident smile formed on her face, making her hair fall down from her shoulders to starts waving while it hangs up. His hands squeeze her waist again and she turns around on her feet, facing him now.

"Do you really mean it?" Her voice is shaky and innocent, like a little naïve girl's, which turns him on a lot. "I do, baby" but his voice, on the other hand, is strong and hard, firm and confident, full of hope, craving for getting laid, to be honest.

And it doesn't take her much to press her lips hardly over him, rolling her fingers in his air, messing it. As the kiss is deepened, his hands fly to her butt, squeezing both cheeks, making her let out a quick and innocent laugh through their lips.

A moan escapes her mouth to land over his shoulder, where she's resting her forehead to try to catch some air after their intense and deep kiss. A sneaky lighting enters the kitchen through the window, and quickly gets out, illuminating their faces just for a second. Her breath is fast, his heartbeat even quicker. Jade angles her head when Beck starts leaving a trail of kisses on her neck again. She stifles a moan and he can't help but smirk knowing that she still conserves her essential points.

His hands make their way to the edge of her shirt, and pulling it over her head, he can notice her bare chest. "No bra on? Mmm…" he purrs in her ear, licking the other side of her neck as he gets away from it, "I love that" his words drop to her cleavage now, where his lips have been placed.

She leans her arms on his shoulder while he works on her left breast, circling her nipple with his mouth to bite it slowly. "B-Beck" she moans his name, tightening her hands in his hair. That sound, that gesture gives him that longed trophy. That prize he's been looking for for so long. His name as a moan from her fleshy lips, as a reward for his good job.

As soon as he's finished with her boob, he starts with the other, but she stops him from doing it. Jade makes his lips come to hers again, crashing them together in a row of passion and erotic desire. She gets finally to roll his shirt up and leave him just as she is, naked from waist to head. Her fingers trace his abs, sending a mischievous smirk to her face.

"Jade… do it. Ask it, baby… just ask it and I'll do it", he basically begs her. Apparently, not just she is craving for some fun. They both know what he's talking about, and moved by the tone of lust in his voice, she gets closer to his ear and whispers: "Fuck me".

Just two words and he has already pushed all the plates, bowls and food that were over the kitchen table down to the floor, making some of them break at their contact to the ground. He spins her around, and while grabbing her hair slightly, he makes her bend over the table. "Ah Beck" a relieved moan falls from her lips and her breasts are pushed against the coldness of the marble.

"What did you want me to do? I didn't hear you, babe" he adores playing with her, and she's just a slave of the pleasure that his craving-for-submission side gives her. "Fuck me", she groans, "fuck me long and hard, Beck, please". She can feel her core getting more and more swollen as he pulls her hair adding more strength as seconds pass.

He literally pulls down her pants forcefully, dragging her panties too. She moans when she feels herself completely naked, waiting for him. "Beck! Oh God, do it!" she urges, biting her lip and rolling her fingers around the edges of the table.

He can't help but smirk when his ears feel her moans mixed with her urged words, full of desire. And he doesn't think of it twice. Pulling down his pants, his already hardened cock gets out. He leans down over her and whispers in her ear: "no need to ask, baby" he states, thrusting himself hardly inside of her.

"B-Beck!" She tries to restrain her loud moan, but another thrust makes her lose control of her own body and, aching for his length, she starts letting out her stifled groans. "You like that?" He asks her, pulling in and out, acquiring a rhythm that involves both of them.

He moves his hips so that she can feel his entire dick inside of her, and still bending over the kitchen table, she swears she freaking love this kind of sex with Beck. He notices now her hand moving slowly down to her core, and grabbing it hardly while thrusting into her, he makes her put the hand back on the table. "Babe, now you don't need to do that by yourself" he states, starting rubbing her clit from behind. He has the perfect view, that one that turns him on this much. Her back arching of pleasure, her hair being pulled a bit, her round ass crashing against his waist. He loves this position, to be honest.

His pace speeds up and with the massage on her swollen bulb and the waves of pleasure that his manhood is sending through her veins, Jade can't help biting her lower lip to restrain a loud moan, followed by a stifled scream and her orgasm. She lays down from waist to head over the now heated table as his hands grab hardly her hips, thrusting a few more times inside of her before cumming.

He unlocks his hands from her sides and while leaning over her for a moment to catch air, she adds: "You're lucky I have an IUD, Beck". His laughter fills the kitchen and while breathing heavily, he lets out some words.

"I know, babe… if not, we wouldn't have had this amazing sex, would we?" she nods slightly, smiling like a fool. "We just had sex in the kitchen… do you realize how wicked that is?"

"I don't care" she snaps out, still grinning. "But you still have to perform like this a few more times before I forgive you completely for not touching me in so long, babe". She lets the last word drop from her mouth, impersonating his voice as she laughs. He finally pulls out of her and stands up and while helping her, he pulls her into a hug. "I will, I don't care. I love you so much, Jade", his words cause her to smile while biting her lip. She hides her face in his chest and both of them being completely naked, standing hugged in the middle of their kitchen, she feels her heart skip a beat again.  
"And you can masturbate as much as you want… It turns me on" she laughs loudly, after having found the perfect answer for him. "And what doesn't turn you on, Beck?" She purrs mischievously.

* * *

_**Ok guys... maybe it was a bit too much, I don't know... what do you think? Anyway, I wanted to give it a bit of action, I think it was getting boring, so... Oh, by the way, I'm afraid to tell you that I won't be updating this in a while... cause I'm leaving for summer vacation and even though I have posts queued on Tumblr, here there is no queue, so, I'm sorry. I'll update it as soon as possible, I promise. HAVE A NICE SUMMER BREAK I LOVE YOU XOXO**_


End file.
